Fate Isnt Fair
by MsSupreme
Summary: riku is 207 year old vampire and has just found his mate sora, but with some problems with his past slowly creeping back into his life and threatening to take his sora away from him forever what will he do? R
1. Little Trip

i needed...no had to hunt, but i knew the moment i did, he would ring asking if i wanted to come out or something, and id say no and then he would begin pleading with me, and then my will would crumble and id say yes, how did things get like this? one moment were just friends then just like that, my world consists of him, when before it was much more, i would see friends on other sides of the globe and party wildly, but now i cant leave the city because i dont want to upset him, sora...my human crush, the one thing that would seem impossiable had just been made possiable, all thanks to him just falling asleep on my shoulder, he had done it before and nothing ever changed, i just cant understand it, it just seems like fate is against me, giving me love at last but not with my own kind,my vampire kind, it was frustrating trying to make sense of it, but what frustrates me most is how i just cant make it make sense, i want it so badly to make sense to me, but it doesnt, no matter how much i try.

"right ill leave my phone here and just say i fell asleep or something" i muttered to myself, trying to find a way to leave and still make him happy, i got of my sofa and placed my phone on the kitchen side, and quickly glided out the door before it could ring, the night was quiet and peacful, the breeze was gently and warm against my pale skin, the quater moon, hidden behind thick, dark clouds, a strom was coming, i shoved my hands in my jean pockets as i walked looking for the homeless, i didnt enjoy taking life but in order for me to survive i had to, i chose the ones who noone would miss, the homless or the abandoned, of late though the numbers of each have decreased sharply, nothing to do with me, but it was not a long search for some homeless person, i continued to walked through the thick woods, hoping some would be hidden in here, i searched with all my senses, sight, smell and hearing but all found nothing, it looked like i would have to change my targets, i would search for the drunks, i ran through the woods, too fast for humans to see, i slowed to a quick pace when i reached the city again, i could smell the drunks already and i was nowhere near them yet, i listened as i walked to find any loners, i found one, 25 years of age, male and coming my way, i casually sat on a bench and waited for him to be in range, i would throw something at him to enrage him into a chase, id lead him to the woods and strike, i waited and he turned the corner, staggering as he walked, i grabbed a rock about the size of a golf ball, ready to throw, i gripped it and waited, he staggered across the road right to me, i smirked once i smelled him, as much as i hated taking life i couldnt help but enjoy it, i locked onto him and threw my rock at him hitting him in the head, he staggered backwards before looking around

"who threw that?" he yelled, his eyes locked with mine and i smirked at him as i watched him become more enraged, i quickly got up and chuckled at him

"youll pay for that you little bastard" he spat before running at me

"catch me if you can piss head" i taunted before bursting into a slow run, he continued to curse whilst he ran after me, i lead him through the woods, to the deepest and darkest part, i still heard his persuit, i ground to a stop and sprang into the closest tree and waited, he slowed down and looked so puzzled, i could feel it roll of him, i sprand at him, and before he could scream i snapped his neck, his lifeless body thudded to the floor and i followed, my teeth piercing his neck, i drained him quickly, once i was done and full, i slung the bloodless body over my shoulder and carried it to the nearest lake, only a few miles away, i tied a heavy lump of rock to the body before trowing it into the middle of the lake, where he would rot, and would never be found, i ran back to twilight town as quick as i could, with a smile on my face, i would be able to be near him again, for about a month, and hopefully by then the homless will be back, or i might have to make a few homeless, i slowed to a casual walk as i came out of the forest, i bowed my head as i remember i had been hunting, my face would be covered in others blood, i quickly got to my house, and once inside i let out a relived sigh, i walked straight to my phone, i flipped it up and it said ' one missed call from sora' i smiled, i know him to well, i would ring him back, but once ive had a shower.

the shower relaxed me and washed away all the blood, and cleared my head, i got dried quickly and got dressed into some clean cloths before heading downstairs, i grabbed my phone as slumped onto my sofa, i waited for my phone to ring again, i had to wait about 2 minutes before it did, i smiled when i guessed right, i flipped it open and pulled the phone to my ear

"hey sora" i said happily

"hey riku, why didnt you answer last time?" he asked

"oh sorry about that i was in the shower" i lied smoothly

"oh ok then" he said happily, i chuckled

"so what did you want?" i asked

"oh yeah ha i was wondering if ya wanted to go out to the cinemas?" he asked happily

"what film?" i asked

"day-brakers" he said happily

"ok then where should i meet you?" i asked happily

"im just turning onto your road now" he chuckled

"ok let yourself in" i said happily

"ok will do, byeeee" he said happily

"bye" i chuckled, i flipped it shut, ending the call, i quickly grabbed a coat and some cash, i slipped into my coat before shoving my hands and the money in my pockets, i casually sat in the kitchen pretending to drink, when infact the smell made me feel sick to my core, i sometimes wonder how i ate that horried stuff, but my thoughts were quickly shoved away when i heard my door close

"RIKUUUUU!" i heard sora yell, i chuckled

"kitchen" i said happily, he bounded throught the kitchen door, smiling widly, he glided to a stop only inches from me

"hey riku" he said happily

"hey sora, we gonna go or you gonna stand there looking like a goof" i chuckled, although a rather cute goof, he stuck his tounge out at me, i chuckled and ruffled his hair

"hey leave the hair" he chuckled

"ok ok but lets go" i said happily, he bounded out the kitchen and out the front door, i smiled at him, he was so happy all the time, i closed the house door and locked it, although noone would rob it, cos id hunt them and make sure of that they wouldnt do it again, i shook my head, getting rid of the dark thoughts

"come on riku" sora whined

"im coming sora" i chuckled, he slowed down to a casual walk insted of skipping

"so what you been up to riku?" he asked suddenly, i hesitated for a breif moment

"well to be honest ive had a bed day" i lied adding a chuckle at the end

"ohhh your right lazy riku" he scolded playfully

"im not i bet you i could beat you in a race...oh wait i always do" i taunted, i knew he wouldnt win

"you wanna bet, first to the cinema" he said darkly

"deal" i agreed, before bursting into a run, he caught up quickly, i added a bit more speed to inch myself ahead, i know its cheating but i like to win and i like to watch him pout when he loses, its very endearing, he caught up again, i added more speed more than i should but i was nearly there, he didnt catch up this time, and i won

"told ya so" i taunted pretending to be out of breath

"you cheated somehow" he growled, he was so funny when he was anger, like a kitten that thinks its a tiger

"yeah yeah whatever sora" i chuckled darkly, he glared at me before smiling

"i will beat you one day" he promised darkly

"whatever you say sora" i chuckled, we headed to the cinema booth, i paid for the tickets against soras wishes

"i told you i would pay" he growled

"actually no you didnt sora" i chuckled

"well....im paying next time" he said happily

"ok" i finally gave in, i always did, we entered the screening room and took our seats, this film would be very dry and typical, vampires are the bad guys and in the end all the vampires die, were not all bent on draining the world of blood, some do it when they need to and not just as a pleasure, although i could think of a few who do it just for that, the lights dimmed and the film began, i decided to not watch, i would sleep, if i could, but luckly we vampires can sort of sleep, we close our eyes and shut down all our senses, i got comfy and did just that, i felt my body go numb and slowly i began to dream (well day-dream) i 'dreamed'of my past 207 years of vampire life, and all the things id seen and all the things id done, images of all the innocents id killed (before being more picky) i changed the images around and remembered all my friends who i watched wither and die and all the friends who i changed to this life, friends like axel, we still kept in touch and he popped over every other year, he is 201 years old, but he doesnt really care about who he kills but he does it when it is need not just for fun, just like saix, hes very much like me only he turned me, hes 207 years old, but looks 18, we all do, its the best age to be changed, because you are young enough to do childish things but old enough to get served, it helps greatly when you trying to temp the humans, its how it used to be done, me, saix and axel would choose a dark ally then begin to 'fight' attracting a group of people, then when they were close enough, we would strike, snapping there necks and draining them, then we would rip gashes in there necks to make it look like murder not vamipres, and it worked for a few years, then we seperated, saix pops around when he can, which is a shame i bet he would love to rub my latest problem in my face, but im glad he cant.

i decided it would be best to check what was happening, i switched my senses back on and slowly my eyes opened, even though it was dark i could see perfectly clearly, i could smell all the people in this room and the food they had with them, i could hear everyones breaths and heart-rates, seems that most of the humans found this film scary, and finally my body un-numbed, then i felt somthing warm gripping my hand, i looked and saw sora, pale as a ghost, his heart-rate high, but i was more concerned about how long he'd beed like this, it werent good for humans health, i quietly lent over and left my mouth a few inches from his face

"you ok sora?" i whispered concerned, he jumped when i spoke, shock i guess

"erm yeah bit bloody for my taste and jumpy but im good" he lied badly

"sora your as white as a ghost, lets go" i suggested, he stared at me for a while then nodded, i smiled happily, he smiled weakly, he gathered his stuff and we left the cinema quickly, once we were outside he began to get some colour, which made me feel better instantly, and his heart returned to normal speed, he still gripped my hand, im not complaining at all.

"better?" i asked trying not to laugh

"yeah actually" he said brightly grinning and showing his teeth, dazzling me in the process

"great cos i thought you were gonna pass out or something" i chuckled darkly

"nah im tougher than that" he chuckled, i burst into a fit of laughter, he just been watching a film and nearly fainted and now he says hes tough HA!

"course you are sora" i joked whilst very gently pushing his shoulder, if i pushed to hard he'd go flying, he grinned at me before bursting into a run

"race ya home loser" he yelled, i wasnt having that, i burst after him, catching up quickly, i smiled at him, he smiled back then he tripped, i heard he thud to the floor, my feet stopped and i ran back to check on him, i skidded to a stop infront of him, i knelt down

"you ok?" i asked worried

"yeah stupid laces" he growled, then got onto his knees the sat on his arse to check the damage, i held my breath just in case, he lifted his jeans, not even a scratch, i breathed out in relif

"your so clumsy" i chuckled without humour

"well nevermind your a cheat" he replied

"now now be nice" i chuckled he scowled at me i smiled

"anyway im gonna head of home nah so see ya tomorrow" he said happily before running of, i shook my head whilst trying not to laugh, i turned and walked to my house, it wasnt a far walk, but somthing shocked me when i reached my door, i was open a fraction, my eyes narrowed as i slowly entered my house, i looked around, nothing seemed to be missing, i headed to the kitchen and my narrowed eyes returned to normal and a smile grew on my face, as i saw two very familiar vampires stood in my kitchen.

"axel!? saix?!" i said in shock 


	2. Suprise Guests

there heads turned slowly, smiles on the faces, my smile grew, axel and saix were both still the same, saix had sea blue hair and axels was fire red, but saix now seems to have an 'x' shaped scar on his face

"hey riku" saix said happily

"hey dude" axel chuckled

"what you both doing here?" i asked, joining them at my kitchen table

"we came to say hi" axel chuckled again

"yeah i havent seen you for how long?" saix asked

"bout 7 years id say" i said

"well i havent seen you for 7 years, seemed like a visit was in order" he chuckled, my eyes locked on his new scar, he saw where i was looking "oh that --pointing to his scar-- erm yeah me and xemnas go in a fight" he explained emotionlessly

"oh why whats he done now?" i asked raising an eyebrow, xemnas is saixs boyfriend of 200 years, well im guessing not anymore, hes always been bad for saix

"i caught him with larxene" he sighed sadly

"bitch" i said annoyed

"yeah well he can have her, im single now" he said cheerfully, i would have to make sure he didnt go back to him

"soooo enough about me what you been up to?" saix asked me

"yeah spill the beans" axel said eagerly

"whoa whoa i wanna know about this roxas" i asked in axel direction

"oh well he's ok, why you ask?" he asked

"cos i can smell another vampire on you" i said raising an eyebrow

"oh yeah, i gave in" he admitted

"WHAT!?" i yelled

"yeah hes been a vampire for about 7 months now" he chuckled without humour

"wow thanks for telling me, you were here 4 months ago" i said annoyed

"sorry man i had alot on my mind" he said sorrowfully

"well its in the past now and only xigbar can change that hehe" we chuckled "hows he dealing with it?" i asked

"he's doing ok, still cant grasp it all but he can hunt and run but no control with his strength, ive left him with zexion and demyx" he explained

"good choice, how are they both?" i asked, i havent seen either of them in about 9 years

"going strong" he chuckled

"really?! they still on animal blood?" i asked in shock

"yep still on animal blood and they still dont wanna change that" he sighed happily

"there loss i guess" i chuckled

"yeah now your turn" axel said darkly

"what do you wanna know?" i asked

"why can i smell human everywhere?"axel said asked raising and eyebrow

"oh thats sora, mate of mine" i explained happily

"hmm" axel said whilst his eyes narrowed, i kept my thoughts clear, even though i bet he already knew, he has the gift to be able to everything in you head, memories, smell, sights, thoughts you know all the stuff that should remain private, but if he ever tried to tell anyone i would blast and image into his head, and he would never try again, especially when i showed pictures of roxas on a fire, the moment i thought that he cringed away and looked at saix, that was my gift

"anything else?" i asked smugly

"yes actually" saix said smugly " axel go away a second" saix said calmly, axels eyes narrowed but he left

"how the hell do you block him?" saix asked

"think of roxas on fire" i chuckled

"oh that would work" he chuckled " now to the point...youve fallen for the human havent you?" he asked

"no" i lied, his eyes narrowed, i may regret lying to him, his gift wasnt nice at all, i got prepared for the pain, and i felt it, his gift was the ability to cause any of the human body shut-down, and as all ours work it hurts us just as much as it hurts the human, today he decided to shut down my heart and lungs, i felt light head then he re-started them, my head thudded onto the table, causeing a large dent to form

"ill asked again..have you fallen for the human?" he asked smugly

"yes" i said through clentched teeth

"thank you and you could of saved yourself some pain" he chuckled smugly, i decide i would be mean, i blasted a picture into his head, him on fire and covered in scars and his own blood, i looked at him, he was cringing

"ok ok please stop this NOW!" he begged, i chuckled and set his mind free

"dont do that to me again" i threatned

"ok ok i wont, just dont do that again, man your gift can be scary" he sighed

"CAN I COME IN NOW?" axel yelled, i looked at saix, he nodded

"YEAH" i yelled back, he was in the kitchen in a flash

"well what did i miss?" he asked

"oh nothing really" saix said calmly

"really?" he asked his eyes narrowing on saix, he was checking his head but quickly cringed away

"now you know what we were talking about" saix chuckled

"damn you riku" he growled and chuckled, i smirked happily, but i was interupted when my phone began to buzz

"whos that?" axel asked, i flipped up mu phone, it was sora

"its sora" i said happily, i answered it quickly, axel and saix listend closely

"whats up sora i only saw you 10 minutes agao?" i chuckled

"well i was wondering if i could come round?" he asked, i looked at axel and saix both were nodding

"ok got some friends for ya to meet anyway" i said happily

"oh ok be there in 10 minutes" he said happily before ending the call

"liar" i chuckled

"why is he?" saix asked

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1" i counted down allowed and the moment i said 1 'knock knock knock' i chuckled

"ok now thats creepy" axel chuckled

"COME IN FOR GODS SAKE SORA" i yelled happily, he bounded into the kitchen and stopped once he saw axel and saix

"axel saix" i pointed to each when i said there names "sora" i said whilst pointing at him

"hey" saix said calmly

"hey" axel said happily

"hey" sora said happily

"so what did you want?" i asked curiously

"well i was wondering if you doing anything in a weeks time?" he asked

"why? whats happening?" i asked

"there gonna be a beach party next saturday and i was wondering if you wanted to go? ya know since ya never been before" he explained, his cheeks going red slightly

"sure sounds fun" i said happily, he smiled

"and you 2 can come aswell if your still here" he said happily, i could feel the shock rolling from both of them

"yeah sounds fun" axel chuckled

"ill see what i can do" saix said calmly, sora smiled brightly

"right ill go now see ya" he waved happily before bounding out my house

"so thats the human who i can smell" axel chuckled

"yeah" i said calmly, i was more concerned about saix, he had smelt or heard somthing thats worried him, axel knew this too

"whats with you saix?" axel asked

"nothing" he said through clentched teeth, axels eyes narrowed, i watched to see what rection axel would have, then i could figure out if it was bad, axels eyes widened and he gasped before looking at me, then saix then the floor

"what saix!?" i demanded, he looked at axel, axel nodded and left quickly, i looked at saix, he looked scared, and not much scared him "what!?" i demanded again

"erm well its about your human" he started but trailed of, i waited for him to continue " his scent worries me, its a scent i know well and i really dont like it" he continued, trailing off again, i was worried now

"ok whats wrong with sora?" i asked worry set deep in my voice

"i think hes.....a werewolf" he said nervously, panic deep in his voice 


	3. Explanation

i was in shock, my mind couldnt make sense of what saix had just said, sora was a werewolf! it cant be true, it cant, i just cant see it, and more importantly, why did i feel the urge to curl into a ball and die? i cant make sense of anything right now, my body gave up and i slumped to my knees, i felt no pain from the way i had landed, even though it looked painful, my mind was occupid trying to fit the pieces together, but they dont fit, they just dont! but if sora was a werewolf, then he shouldnt be able to be near me, our scent to the is like poison, that and i should react that way to him, but i dont, it makes no sense to me!? my eyes twitched, aching to cry but couldnt, saix knelt beside me, looking concerned for my health and worried for my life and everyone in twilight town

"you ok riku?" he asked concerned

"erm....no" i said quietly "it just doesnt fit or make sense...are you sure you got it right?" i asked hopeful but also furious

"im pretty sure, it was extremly close to that scent but not fully...yet" he explained quietly

"yet!" i hissed, i needed to calm down a bit or my gift would run wild and project what i was thinking and what i wanted to happen and at the moment that consisted of a mass murdering spree

"well maybe his werewolf self hasnt been out yet, maybe it wont but i can still smell it" he said trying to calm me

"saix" i whispered

"yes" he repiled

"please just knock me out till i call down" i begged, he cringed at my demand,he didnt like doing this to me, he never has, i decide to show him what i was thinking, he cringed even more but nodded, i set his sight free and he nodded again and i smiled weakly but evily, he closed his eyes and the everything went black.

my head was ringing and my ears hurt, i slowly got my smell back, i could smell axel and saix were very close, then my hearing returned and i could hear there conversation, then my eyes began to rise but i held them shut i wanted to know what they were on about

"so what we gonna do?" axel asked

"i dont know, but if riku feels the same way you feel for roxas then we cant exactly kill him unless we have a death sentence" saix said a frown deep in his voice

"aint that the truth, he has temper issues and bad ones at that, remember what he did to marly when he killed namine right infront of him? all cos riku didnt see him as his mate!" axel asked, i heard him shudderand i suddenly remembered, marluxia had killed my little sister right infront of my eyes, because i didnt see him as my mate, but he saw me as his, my vision tinted red and my mind became dark and clouded, i cut of his sight, filling his head with various images of his death, i smiled darkly when i saw him cringe and shudder, then i striked, i ripped his throat out then took his jaw off before finally impaling him on a tree, i chuckled darkly and gave him his sight back, he couldnt feel it yet, but only moments after he was shreaking and screaming in agony, i threw his jaw away and took one final look at him before grabbing my little sisters lifeless body and carrying it of to bury it.

"i try not to, it isnt a nice memory" saix said sourly, i felt him shudder

"yeah but we never did find out if marly survived" axel muttered

"true but i guess hes palying it safe and trying to avoid riku" saix chuckled quietly, i decide then that i didnt want to hear anymore, i let my eyes open and i quickly sat up, making both of them jump from shock

"sorry" i muttered

"its ok" axel chuckled without humour

"you ok now?" saix asked

"yeah i think" i said trying to smile

"well youve been out for 12 hours" saix said calmly

"what!? so its 12:30 am now?" i asked, stunned

"yeah, you said you wanted knocking out" axel chuckled

"aye you did! now what we doin today?" saix asked, i had no answer, but somthing just hit me, if sora was a werewolf then maybe i could tell him what i was? and maybe he wouldnt run, and then i wouldnt feel bad when i lied, i quickly looked around and thought 'shit' axel must of heard everything, because he was sat across from me with a smug look on his face and arms crossed

"thats not a bad idea" he said happily

"what?" saix asked confussed

"ill let riku tell you" he said smugly, i quickly blasted the image of roxas on fire into his head, he cringed i smiled smugly at him

"i was thinking that if sora was werewolf then maybe i could tell him about me" i explained

"it could work but please make sure were here just in case" saix demanded

"of course" i said happily

"see told ya" axel chuckled

"do you another image?" i asked annoyed

"NO!" he yelled, i chuckled and so did saix

"well invite him over" saix sugested

"he'll be here soon" i said calmly

"huh?" they both said

"oh he always comes at about 12:45 pm" i explained

"oh" the both said, i chuckled before running upstairs, i felt better once i was in some clean cloths, i ran back downstair just in time for the door 'knock knock knock' they chuckled silently

"COME IN SORA" i yelled happily, he walked straight to the living room, all smilie and happy

"afternoon everyone" he said happily before sitting next to me

"hey sora" axel said happily

"hey" saix said trying to be calm, but i could feel the tension rolling of him, axel eyes narrowed and locked on soras

"so what you lot been up to?" sora asked happily, i wasnt really listening i was looking at axel who once again looked smug

"rikuuuu?"

"huh?" i said i saw sora burst out laughing

"sorry side-tracked you were saying" i said happily

"i asked what you three have been up to?" he chuckled

"no much just talking and catching up" saix chuckled

"oh cool" he said happily " be right back" he said before bounding into the kitchen, i turned to axel

"what!?" i demanded

"well you know how you think he dont feel the same" he explained quietly

"yeah" i said wanting him to continue, then it hit me, he did like me! the way i liked him! i was over the moon, knowing that i felt like i could tell him anything but at the same time i felt more and more sad, it just couldnt work, i was vampire he was werewolf, well maybe but it was too much of a risk, the moment he would change, id feel the urge to destroy him

"shit" i exclaimed frustrated

"you still gonna tell him?" saix asked concerned

"i have no idea" i growled

"tell me what?" came soras voice, we all slowly turned in his direction, he was stood with a glass in one hand and a smile on his face

"well im not good with words so ill let axel explain" i said calmly, axel glared at me, i flashed that image again and he shuddered before nodding

"ok then let me get comfy" sora said happily before sit on the sofa, inches away from me, i could hear his heart beat, calm and relaxed, for the moment

"well ..erm...you see me, saix and riku have been mates for a really really long time, longer than most people think that and we never eat or drink...well we do drink...all this is because were...were" he stuttered on the last bit, saix sorted that

"us three are vampires kiddo" saix explained calmly, now i was waiting for soras reaction, and i worried when he heart rate increased sharply, he took a ship of his drink

"oh right" he muttered "i already knew that i thought it was gonna be something new and exciting" he said happily, my jaw flew down at what he just said, axel and saix did the same

"explain" i demaned

"well i figured you out a while ago, at first i was scared but i realised that you hadnt killed me yet so i guessed you werent going to, then your friends came and they behaved the same as you and there you go" he explained calmly

"no how did you figure out what i was?" i asked still stunned

"oh well you never ate or drank, that was the main on, but also somtimes there would be the scent of blood around you" he explained further, i stared at him in pure shock

"saix. axel. kitchen. now!" i said quickly, we all exited the front room and went to the kitchen

"what the fuck?" axel said shocked

"indeed, he is a clever one" saix muttered

"ok ok so he figured us out, and he isnt trying to kill us, saix you still sure?" i asked hope filling my voice

"i dont know anymore, my senses are all confussed" he muttered frustrated

"look i need a word with him, so you two go away and send him in" i demanded, they nodded before leaving the kitchen, sora walked in moments later, he sat in the chair across from me, it was now or never, i slowly went behind him and draped my arms over his shoulders, resting my head on his shoulder, his heart rate increased sharply, this pleased me slightly, and i felt heat coming from his cheeks

"i have a question sora" i whispered

"o ok" he stuttered

"do you like me?" i asked in a whisper, his heart rate increased again and his cheeks heated up more, i felt very happy and pleased by his reaction to my tiny question "well?" i whispered, he glupped

"yes" he whispered back, his cheeks goin deep red and his heart rate sounded like the wings of a humming bird, so fast but so endearing, i smiled before quickly kissing his cheek, right on his blush, he stopped breathing for a moment, this worried me slightly but he began moments later, i unwrapped my arms and went across from him, to get a full view of his face, his cheeks were deep red and he was smiling softly, his eyes bright, my smile grew in size, this might be able to work. 


	4. Thats Alot To Process

so sora knows what we are, he isnt bothered and he isnt trying to kill us, so why could saix smell werewolf on him? and does this mean that maybe this could work out in my favor? then i remembered what i was going to do today, i was planning on buying twilight mansion behind the woods, its a lovely old building thats been empty for years, it used to be owned buy a family of vampires about 200 years ago, and it was well hidden, just in case someone came looking for me, who i may be tempted to kill, that was the one bad thing about being a vampire, you remember everything you see!

sora was still sat across from me, blushing and smiling, his heart beating quickly, sounding like a humming bird, i slowly walked around the table and held my hand out, smiling softly at him, he looked at me happily before grabbing it, his heart taking off again, i chuckled, he looked at me puzzled

"sounds like your hearts doing back flips" i chuckled again, he blushed deeper than i though possiable, we walked back into the living room, axel was sat with and extremly smug expression, i was very tempted to torture his mind, but i decide id do it later, and make it much longer and more nasty, saix just looked happy and worried, happy that i had found my mate but worried over whether sora was human or not, but at the moment i really didnt care, we both sat on the sofa, hands still linked

"oh i know what were doing today" i said happily

"really? what?" saix asked curiously

"well im moving house hopefully" i said cheerfully, out of the corner of my eye i saw sora frown "not far though just to the mansion behind the forest" i added trying to cheer sora up, it worked a smile returned to his face

"cool and what do you mean hopfully?" axel asked

"well lots of people have wanted to buy it but they never sell it" i explained

"we can sort that, lets do what we did to luxord" axel chuckled

"luxord? the local lorry man?" sora asked puzzled

"yeah...him...you see a while ago, we need a lorry, and luxord was the only one with one so we asked nicely, but he didnt budge, so we made him come outside, and how shall i put it...revealed to him what we were and what would happen if he didnt lend it us" i explained trying to to look at soras shocked face, but i made sure to remember it, axel and saix chuckled with me

"you guys are mean" sora said high pitched and annoyed, and i couldnt help it, i burst into a fit of laughter, same as axel and saix, sora sat there frowning, i decide to change that, i composed myself before placing my face inches from his, his heart took of again, i smiled and his cheeks went redder

"sorry sora" i whispered before kissing his cheek quickly, his heart was doing flips and his cheeks were blood red, suited him perfectly, the other laughed even more at sora, they could hear and see what i could

"ok ok enough of laughing at sora" i said calmly, they didnt listen, i decide to change that, i quickly whispered in soras ear "watch there faces in a minute" he looked puzzled, i nodded and he kept his eyes locked on them, and now that i knew what both of them hated to see, i would be so much fun, axels images was the same as usual, and saixs was and image of marluxia when i was finished with him, i smilied wickedly when i saw both stop laughing and cringe, sora looked puzzled "wanna see?" i asked

"wanna see what?" he asked

"what there seeing?" i asked, he looked at there faces, pain pasted everywhere

"no thankyou" he said coldly

"ok" i said happily, i chuckled before releaseing them, both looked pissed at me, axel couldnt do anything, but saix sure could, "now next time stop laughing when i tell you" i chuckled darkly, axel growled at me but saix just nodded

"what did you do?" sora asked curiously

"well each vampire has a unique gift, mine for example is to project images of anything i want into people head, that was what i was doing just then, i can be nice or nasty, axel there has the gift to see every sight, smell, memory everything that should be private and saix has a very rare gift, he has the ability to shut down and part of the body, no matter what you are" i explained calmly

"whoa really? thats so cool" sora said happily, he definatly sounded human, axel chuckled

"now lets go get me a mansion" i said happily

"this will be fun" saix chuckled

"yeah lets go" axel said eagerly

"but first, axel or saix...how would one of you like a free house?" i asked, shock crossed both there faces

"really?" axel asked

"yeah but who wants it?" i asked

"erm axel can have it, he needs to get roxas away from zexion and demyx for a while" saix chuckled

"you sure man?" axel asked to siax

"yeah im sure, ill get on here soon" saix explained

"oh ok then" axel mummered " thanks riku" axel said happily

"hey no probs, go ring roxas and tell him" i said happily, axel nooded happily before running to the phone and leaving the room

"whos zexion and demyx?" sora asked

"well demyx and zexion are a pair of vampires we know, there different from us, we drink human blood, they live on animal blood" saix explained

"oh i see" sora muttered "what are there gifts?" he asked

"let me explain, no two gifts are exactly the same, some gifts are just like pure strength of amazingly good memory or interlect and some are like ours and then the really rare ones are controls of elements" saix explained

"ok i get it a bit better now, but what are zexion and demyxs gifts?" he asked happily

"well zexion has interlect, he remembers everything he reads" i explained

"oh and demyx?" sora asked

"well demyx is very lucky, he had a very rare gift, he has control over the element water" i explained

"whoa really? thats so cool! i wanna meet them" sora said giddily

"well that could be arranged, but i bet theyll come down with roxas" saix said calmly

"roxas?" sora asked puzzled

"roxas is axel mate, hes just become a vampire about 7 months ago" i explained

"oh cool" he said happily "but if hes a mate why did axel get all giddy when you said go ring him?" sora asked, could he really be this stupid? at times yes!

"not mate as in friends sora" i chuckled

"oh..OHHHH!" he realised "roxas is axels boyfriend" sora said happily, i sighed "what?" he asked puzzled

"let me explain this one, axel and roxas are mates, this happens only once to each vampire, and what happens is, our kind becomes drawn to one human person, no matter where they are, and when they meet, our minds become sort of connected with theres, we can only really think of them, we also cant lie to our mates and we hate to see them hurt or hurt them ourselfs, but we dont automatically fall for them, we first become friends, sort of a safety thing, then one day it will all change and we see them in a new way, then we slowly and secretly put them through tests, to make sure there up to being with us, and by that i mean up to become our vampire mate, if they pass and want to, we then change them, and thats it" saix explained, sora heart set of again once it all sank in

"whoa thats alot to take in" sora said looking a bit puzzled

"did any of that confuse you?" i asked

"erm not really" he muttered

"which bit?" i asked again

"how do you change your mate?" he asked, his cheeks heating up

"well...the movies got that bit right, we just have to bite them" i said calmly

"oh really?" he asked

"yeah really" i chuckled, he nodded happily before resting his head on my shoulder and cuddling closer, if my heart could beat if would be doing flips about now, and my cheeks would be blushing, i carefully wrapped my arm around his shoulder and very gently pulled him a bit closer, saix just smiled at the sight, he was finally thinking this could work, which was good, i was getting sick of his worrys, and it looked like soon i would have axel and roxas living nearby and soon after that, hopefully saix aswell, no point asking zexion and demyx, there arent many big animal here, id have to be carful with sora around roxas, im guessing his conrtol wont be great just yet, i wonder if sora worked out that he was my mate? well i wont drop that one on him today, hes taken enough in i think, his mind needs to rest a bit, same as mine. 


	5. New House?

"lets go then, you two look very cute but lets go torment luxord again i need a laugh" axel chuckled darkly, he always loved to torment humans and bend them to his will, sometimes it was quite funny, especially when he sacred them into doing stupid things, like that time me, him and saix were in destiny island and he scared this lad into running around the town, naked screaming 'the fish people are coming' it had to be one of the funniest things ive ever seen, then he got took to a mental institute and it just made it much more fun

"ok ok were coming" i chuckled, releasing my hold on sora, hands still linked, he stood up silently

"yo saix you coming?" axel asked

"yeah but first shouldnt we see if riku actually get the mansion" saix said raising and eyebrow

"oh well yeah but they will unless the want to be scared to death" axel chuckled darkly

"ok ok we will get the mansion then we will torment luxord" i said happily, both nodded and walked out the door,i wrapped my arm over sora shoulder and he wrapped his around my waist, it felt natural now even though we have only been like this for about 15 minutes, i feel complete and happy, soras heart still sounded like a humming bird, and his cheeks were still cherry, we quickly followed axel and saix, they were walking infront we were behind them

"you ok?" i asked sora

"yeah still taking it all in" he said happily whilst smiling brightly at me, i lost my train of thought for a moment but quickly recovered

"its alot i know...your doin great though" i said happily, he hadnt fainted yet so it was a good sign

"i guess, bet most people faint or summit" he chuckled

"actually most do...but im glad you didnt" i said happily, his heart quickened and his cheeks went deeper

"riku can i ask somthing?" he asked quietly, his heart quickening more and his cheeks going even deeper red

"sure" i said happily but cautious at the same time

"yaknow earlier when saix was on about mates?" he said

"yeah" i said calmly, had he figured it out? i was about to find out

"well i was wondering...if maybe i was your mate?" he asked quietly, his heart beating extremly fast and his cheeks going a beautiful scarlet red, i hadnt even noticed that we had stopped walking, he was looking at me, looking scared, and i couldnt place why? then it hit me, he didnt think he was...could he be that daft, i smiled softly at him, and the corners of his mouth pulled up slowly

"yeah you are" i said softly, trying not to increase his heart rate, it was in vain, his quickened again, sounding like it would burst at any moment

"really?" he asked new hope in his voice

"how could you not be? your perfect sora" i said softly again before pulling him against me, his heart slowing slowly, this made me feel better, i gently strocked his cheek with my hand before placeing it on the back of his neck and pulling his lips to mine, it was only a quick kiss but i think i got my point across, i pulled away smiling, same as sora, his cheeks still that lovely scarlet red that made him beyond perfect "have i made my point?" i asked softly

"yeah" he said happily, i smiled and we began to walk again, axel and saix had stopped outside 'SureHomes the number for selling homes' bigheaded much! as we got closer i could see there faces, saix was smiling happily whilst axel was smug as usual, we stopped once we reached them

"say it for god sakes" i said to them whilst rolling my eyes

"at last took your time didnt ya" axel chuckled

"yeah yeah whatever axel" i chuckled

"well shall we buy a house or not?" saix asked

"not!" axel chuckled " i wanna torment luxord badly" he chuckled darkly, i rolled my eyes and saix chuckled

"lets go" i said happily whilst pushing the door open, the office was very plain and boring the only thing that added some colour was the picture of the houses and even they were dim, except for one, the one i wanted, they wanted 574,000 munny for it, which i happily have in my bank account right now, we slowly walked over to the open desk, where a small woman sat, i sat in the chair across from here and sora sat next to me, axel and saix stood behind me, everyones heart rates had increased out of shock or fear, i smiled at the lady, she gave a sheeepish grin

"how may i help you?" she asked calmly but fear masked her voice deeply

"i wanted buy twilight mansion" i said emotionlessly

"oh well erm its quite alot and you look very young" she muttered, fear in her voice

"i recently came into alot of munny" i explained

"oh ok then let me go get my boss, 1 minute" she said before shuffling off quickly into a small office

"well this is goin good" axel chuckled

"well lets not get our hopes up" saix muttered

"oh i say lets" i chucked, i smelled somthing that would come in very handy, i smelt another vampire

"what do you mean?" axel asked but before i could answer the small woman returned

"she will be with you shortly" she said calmly

"ok" i said happily, flashing my teeth at her, her heart increased quickly, we waited in silence for about 5 minutes before someone yelled the small woman

"send them in" a female voice boomed

"very well" she yelled "please go through there" she said whilst pointing to the small office

"thankyou" i said happily before standing, sora copying my movments, we all walked silently to the small office, where the smell of vampire was strong, so the boss was a vampire, i entered the room first, and i stopped where i was, the boss had striking blonde hair and striking green eyes, she had two pieces of hair sticking out like antlers, larxene was the boss, larexe who had broken saix and xemnas apart, i gritted my teeth and sat in the chair across from her, sora sat next to me, she stiffened when saix and axel walked in the room, im guessing she didnt want a fight, this would work to my advantage

"hello larxene" i said coldly

"its nice to see you again riku" she said just as cold

"well you know why im here" i said coldly

"yes and i dont see why you would want a mansion all to yourself" she growled

"because i have lots of friends larxene and at the moment my house is too small" i growled back

"well i still cant see why you would want it" she said sourly, she was begining to annoy me, luckly she didnt know my power

"look i want the house, i have the munny so you should sell it me" i said through gritted teeth

"and what if i dont?" she spat sourly, that did it, i blasted an image of what would happen, i showed her marluxia after i was done with him, her eyes widened from the shock and horror of the picture, then i changes it to a collection of words 'let me have the house or ill lock you in a room with saix' that caused her to cringe but she nodded and i released her quickly

"so you have all the money?" she asked, fear now in her voice, but only faintly

"yes i have all 574,000 munny, would you like it now?" i asked happily

"erm if you want then ok" she agreed calmly, i fished around in my pocket till i found my bank card, i gave it her and she did all the details in silence, i looked at sora who looked calm considering the situation, axel seems ok but saix looked like he wanted to rip her head off, which i may actually allow just to watch her squirm, i quickly banished those thoughts and sealed them away "there its all done" she said putting faulse happiness in her voice, she handed me my card and the keys to the mansion, i smiled darkly at her before leaving her small office, saix was reluctent but he still came, axel was happy that we would finally get to torment luxord, we left the building somewhat happy

"well that was easy" i chuckled

"yeah it was" saix growled deeply

"what did you show her?" sora asked

"just what would happen if she didnt sell it to me" i said trying to divert him, he really wouldnt want to see that image

"oh ok then" he said happily, i smiled and linked hands with him, this was becoming natural to me, we walked like this till we hit the town center

"where will luxord be i wonder?" axel chuckled

"pub" me, axel and saix said happily, sora just laughed whilst we headed to the 'twilight pub' where luxord always was, and when we arrived there, outside the pub was his lorry

"right ill let you two go in and deal with him" i said happily

"fine with me" axel said giddily before entering the pub saix chuckling behind him, i rolled my eyes at them before sitting on the bench outside the pub, bringing sora with me, insted of making him sit on he bench i pulled him onto my lap, he let out a small chuckle, and i wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder

"you ok?" i asked

"yeah im ok thanks" he said happily

"what you thinking?" i asked curiously

"just about what saix said earlier" he said happily

"ok so which bit you stuck on?" i chuckled

"the bit about the tests of the human mates" he muttered

"ok so what dont you get?" i asked

"how many have i passed?" he asked, i had to think, i hadnt even been remembering, well...he didnt faint or scream when he found out about us, hes smart because he figured out what we all were before we told him, hes happy to be my mate, and im happy for him to become a vampire...so hes passed them all actually, but i dont want to turn him just yet, ill turn him him soon though

"well to be honest youve passed them all but i dont want to turn you just yet" i said calmly

"why?" he asked calmly, i expected him to whine

"well i want to ask somthing of my own" i said calmly

"ok" he said happily

"well when saix first met you, you worried him, well not you but a scent on you, you smelled strongly like a werewolf" i explained calmly

"ohhhh so you think im a werewolf"he chuckled, i looked at him puzzled "im not a werewolf riku" he said happily, this made me feel much better, so this really could work out, he was human, but then where did that smell come from?

"well that makes me feel much better" i said happily

"good" he said happily, then saix and axel left the pub, laughing like total goofs, what did they make luxord do?

"hey" i said happily

"hey riku" axel chuckled

"so what did we miss?" i asked

"not much just watching luxord trying to be a tough guy and then failing epically" saix chuckled

"but we got the keys" axel chuckled whilst wiggling a set of keys infront of me, i smiled before snatching them off axel and standing up

"right you two go back to mine and pack everything in sight and me and sora will get the van home" i said calmly

"why do we have to do it?" saix asked

"cos two vampires are better than one vampire and a human, strength and speed anyway" i said happily, the both chuckled but nodded and ran off, too fast for humans to see

"whoa" sora said in suprise

"quick arent we" i chuckled

"very i didnt see them go at all" he said gobsmacked

"come on lets get the van home" i chuckled before wrapping my arms around him and leading him to the van, today was going to be a busy day, hope sora can keep up with it all 


	6. UnExpected Stop

so far today, ive bumped into larxene, bought a mansion, found out sora knows were vampires, explained everything to him and he didnt even faint and finally told him he is my mate, and he accepted it, and wants to be my mate! fate really is on my side, all i need now is the strength to turn him, which i still cant do, i dont know why, but i just cant, feels like there isnt enough of a reason to turn him yet, almost like fate is telling me to enjoy my time with him!? but my thoughts were interuppted by sora

"why did you become a vampire riku?" he asked curiously

"well...when me and saix first met, he was human, he ate and drank like me, but one night he came to me, covered in blood and shaking, i didnt even think, i let him in, i asked what had happened, but he couldnt speak, he just looked at me, horrified and scared, somthing i had never seen saix like, he was one of the bravest people i had ever met, he was never scared to do what he wanted, this made me more worried, so i asked again and this time he answered only to say the blood was his own, but all the blood on his cloths, if it was his he would be dead, he explained further telling me he was attack by a mysterious man, and that he bit him, this made me more confused, then saix showed me his neck, there on his left side were two small holes but no blood near them, the area was clean, bone dry, drained, i then knew what had happened, a vampire had got him, we all knew vampires were real, but just as i was about to ask what else happened someone crashed through our window, the man had a knife, i moved out of his direction, but he was too quick, another vampire, saix was frozen, i guessed this was the vampire that attacked him, the man pinned me to a wall, when i finally saw his face it was covered in blood, saixs blood, and my anger boiled over, i kicked and bit him, but nothing worked.."i trailed of deciding whether or not to tell the next part

"then what?" sora asked calmly, i sighed and continued

"then i had i sharp pain in my chest, right where my heart was, i couldnt scream or move, i slowly drifted and eventually everything went black, i knew i was dead, but then i awoke, everything seemed ok, i was in no pain, i could see perfectly same as sight and smell, but i was still at home, wasnt i ment to be at a hospital, then i saw saix, he looked relived to see me awake, his mouth had fresh blood on it, i knew what he had done, he had changed me to save my life, and now hes like my big brother and ive been greatful ever since" i finished finally, i looked at soras face, pain twisted some of it the rest was happy and calm

"well i now owe saix a very very big thankyou and a hug" he said happily, i chuckled at his idea, saix didnt really do human contact, but it would be fun to see, i put the keys in and switched the engine on, sora smiled at me but that smile vanished quickly, i got ready to set of

"riku do you know how to drive?" he asked worry domintating his face, i chuckled darkly

"nope!" i chuckled before hitting the gas, in 2 seconds i was going 50mph and now was going 120mph, for a big van, man it could drive, i quickly glanced at sora, he looked terrified, he was gripping the seat violently, i had to try very hard not to laugh, but i managed

"SLOW DOWN!" sora screamed, i sighed at went down to 90mph

"happy?" i asked

"NO!" he sreamed so i went down to 60mph which was the limit here

"there im now at the limit" i said coldly, he relaxed a little but still gripped the seat violently "i do want to get this back to luxord in good condition, and how am i going to explain a broken chair?" i asked happily

"sorry, you just really scared me there" he muttered before un-gripping his hands and resting them in his lap, he was so cute when he was scared or angry, i quickly pulled over and undid my seatbelt, sora did the same

"wait you dont live here?" he said when he saw out the window

"i know...i wanted to talk a second" i said calmly, he turned to look at me, and i slowly moved closer, the closer i got the quicker his heart went and his cheeks turned scarlet, i smiled at him, my finger gently stroking his cheek and down his neck, my hand rested on his chest, i could feel his heart beat, it was the most amazing thing, i smiled warmly at him before placing my hand on the back of his neck, i pulled his lips to mine, i could feel his cheeks heating and his heart thumping, his hands knotted in my hair, same as mine knotted in his, this time though i wanted a little more, and it seemed so did he, i could feel him coming closer slowly, testing himself, and soon enough he was right next to me, i smirked slightly, but didnt pulled away, then sora did somthing new, he had straddled me, this was not exactly new to me, but i didnt think sora was like that, and i quite liked that, i smirked but i could tell he needed air, his heart was too slow, i pulled away, leaving sora gasping for air, i smirked at him, he smiled back, a glint in his eye that even i knew to well, but again new too see from sora, i quickly kissed his lips before, gently placing him at my side, his heart was thumping quickly and his cheeks the reddist ive ever seen them, i strapped myself back in, so did sora before hitting the gas again, not to fast to scare him but fast enough not to make me bored, and we were quickly home, all my belongings on the front wih axel and saix sat ont the small sofa, looking impatient, i smiled before looking at sora before saying "lets get this move sorted" 


	7. Lets Go Tell Your Mom

"what in the name of hell took you so long? you drive like a fucking lunatic" axel asked

"i had an unplanned stop on the way" i said smugly

"ohhhh i see" axel said smugly, his eyes narrowing on me, this time though i let him look, let him think im being nice

"well sora looks like you gave riku a run for his money" axel chuckled, i could see soras cheeks heat up and i smiled smugly

"ok ok enough about sora, lets get packing shall we?" i chuckled

"yeah lets" saix agreed happily

"right sora please dont carry the stupidly heavy stuff" i joked

"im not stupid" he growled, i chuckled, then we began to pack, sora pack all the light stuff whereas me, axel and saix packed all the heavy and big things, like my tv and chairs and sofa, and we were fully packed in about 20 minutes, which wasnt bad to be honest

"well that was easy enough" saix chuckled

"yeah now what?" axel asked

"well me and sora will be up-front and you two will be riding in the back" i suggested darkly

"should be fun, especially with your driving" axel chuckled, sora shivvered slightly, saix and axel climbed in the back and me and sora climbed in the front, we got strapped in and i quickly grinned at sora, making him look worried

"dont panic sora, im not gonna speed, especially since i have fragile things in the back" i said calmly,

"ok" was all he said, i rolled my eys before hitting the gas, i went to 70mph and no further, sora looked ok, he wasnt gripping violently to the seat this time, even though it was funny, when hes a vampire i will have to show him some of these faces he pulled, there so funny, the drive was quiet same as the roads, the roads were completely empty, nothing anywhere, which was strange for twilight town, but i payed no attention, i was deciding wheter or not to change sora tonight...which would make my life a bit easier, i mean i could be a bit rougher with him without worrying if i proper injured him, which would kill me if i did, but on the other hand what will he say to his parents 'oh hey mom...guess what im a vampire now' yeah that would go down so well

"riku?" sora said quietly

"yeah sora?" i asked calmly, he looked sad

"i just got a text from my mum, shes terminal" he said sadly, oh no!, sickly sweet smell, too floral, not now!, i turned off the engine, i felt a snarl rising in my stomach, i held it back, i undid my seatbelt, my vision blurred for a quick moment, then i heard soras sobbs and i instantly became calmer and all my attention turned on sora, i couldnt be angry when sora was sat less than a feet away from me crying, i breathed carefully, so not to let my snarl out, i shuffled closer to wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, his mom was terminal,the last of his last family, his dad died a few years ago in a horrific car accident, he died instantly, now he would lose his mom

"shhh i know but itll be ok" i soothed, his sobbing stopped harshly, he looked at me, hope filling his eyes, oh no! not good!

"riku could you maybe try?" he asked, he knew i would know what he ment

"erm i dont know sora" i said quietly

"please just try" he pleaded and as usual my will crumbled

"ok ill get axel to drop the van at home" i said sighing at how weak i was around sora, he smiled brightly at me "come on lets get saix" i said calmly before hopping out the van and heading to the back door, i opened it and both axel and saix looked at me worried by the smell from earlier "axel drop the van at home, saix your with me and sora" i said emotionlessly

"erm ok but i need the keys to the mansion" axel muttered calmly realising i wasnt goin to follow the smell, i threw him the keys, he caught them and went to the front, saix got out and stood with us, we watched axel drive of before walking to soras

"so what are we doin?" saix asked

"where goin to see soras mom" i said calmly

"why?" saix asked

"cos he goin to try and save my mom" sora said happily

"oh and by save you mean turn dont you?" saix said stunned that i had agreed

"yep" i said annoyed

"thanks again riku" sora said happily whilst linking his hand with mine, i smiled but saix looked shocked still, luckly we didnt have far to go, the house was small but bright, the garden full of life, we walked to the door before knocking, his mom answered the door

"oh sora" she said happily, sora unlinked his hand from mine and hugged her tightly, he burst into tears again, i felt bad again

"mom can we all come in and talk a second?" sora asked quietly, tears still falling from his eyes

"of course you all can" she said happily, me and saix silently walked into the house and sat down across from sora and his mom, sora was still crying slightly but also smilling

"well?" she asked

"well i heard about you becoming terminal, im so sorry about that, but i have a idea to help you" i explained calmly, still cant believe im doin this, damn you sora!

"thankyou riku, and ok what is your idea?" she said happily

"well firstly please dont panic at the infomation im about to tell you" i asked

"i wont interupt till your finished so please dont stop for me to agree" she said calmly

"well me and saix are vampires --her eyes widened at that part-- and well sora wants us to help you, so with your premission we would like to turn you in order to save you, it wouldnt hurt i promise, that is where saix comes in, he has a special ability to control the body, so he would turn of you nerves so you wouldnt feel a thing, so what do you say?" i explained as calm as possiable, she just looked at me, wide eyed and worried, she looked at sora

"did you know?" she asked

"yes mom" he assured her

"well that is a shock, a vampire? well thankyou for the offer, but im ready to go to heaven, my son id grown and im sure he will find the right person" she said happily, sora grinned widely, his moms eyes narrowed into slits "youve already found someone havent you?" she asked

"yes i have" sora said cheerfully

"well please tell your mother" she insisted

"it riku" he said happily, her eyes widened with shock again

"is this true?" she hissed in my direction, theres nothing worse than a pissed of mom

"yes it is true" i said calmly "but please dont worry, i will never be able to harm him at all" i reassured her

"i would hope not riku" she said calmly "but i was wondering when it would happen, many a time i would walk past soras room and he just mutter your mane so i knew it was only a matter of time" she said smugly, sora blushed scarlet and i grinned widely at this new infomation

"well im glad you told me that" i said happily, sora glared at me "so is there anything we could do to help?" i asked, i wanted to help her now she told me that wonderful piece of infomation

"there are two thing...first could you help to send me to heaven both of you --my eyes widened-- and second...riku i know where this will go and you have my premission" she explained calmly, her eyes welling up slightly. she gave me premission to turn sora, now i would, it was her last wish and i would furfil it, sora will be a vampire by the end of the week!

"erm thankyou for your premission" i said happily "and depends --i turned to saix, he met my gaze-- could you do that?" i asked him, he looked at me for a brief moment before turning to sora mom

"it is possiable if that is what you really truelly want" he said calmly, sora looked sad again that his mom wanted to die

"yes i have furfilled my life now and im ready to join my husband" she said happily

"very well, ill let you prepare yourself yell me when you are ready" he said calmly, she nodded before heading upstairs

"sorry for making you both do this" sora said quietly, saix beat me to reasurring him

"its ok anyone would do anything to save there parents, so noone blames you, but i promise you that she will not hurt" saix said calmly

"SAIX!" she yelled

"see ya soon" saix saix before rushing upstairs, i walked over to sora, tears were falling down his cheeks and it killed me to see him so upset, i pulled him into my lap and craddled him close to me

"sorry i couldnt help" i whispered

"its not your fault" he sobbed

"i know but it still hurts me to see you sad" i said quietly

"sorry" he muttered

"not your fault, but i can promise you this sora --he looked up at me-- you will be a vampire by the end of the week" i promised, his tears slowed and a smile grew across his face

"r really?" he asked, his voice thick but happy

"yes really" i said happily, he closed his eyes and i began to hum slowly to him, and i would keep this promise for two reasons...firstly, it was his moms request and finnaly because it is no longer safe for a human sora anymore, not after smelling that all to familliar smell, the smell of a murder of my family, that sickly sweet floral smell, that makes me sick...not now that marluxia was about! 


	8. Old Friends

i hugged sora close, still humming to him trying to calm him, saix was still upstairs 'helping' his mom, i hated the fact that it hurt sora. but i couldnt say no to her when she had given me permission to change her only son and keep him for myself...forever, that and she told me a very nice piece of infomation that i would use against him at some other time, i didnt even notice saix had quietly appered in the living room, i looked at him puzzled, he pointed to sora, who was sound asleep in my arms, i was in awe at this, he looked so sweet and peaceful, i smiled softly, shifting my weight so not to wake him when i stood, we left the house quietly, saix looked sad, i knew why, even though he was a vampire, if he could help it he wouldnt hurt humans, unless they had no other options, i gently nudged saix, catching his attention, he looked at me and in his head i asked "you ok?", he looked at me for a moment before nodding, i smiled darkly, he looked at me puzzled, probably because the last time i smiled like this, i was about to kill marluxia, as much as i liked the silence, i needed to talked to saix vocally, i gently nudged sora, he didnt stir, i chuckled, i knew straight away he was awake, his heart was quicker, he just was playing sleeping beauty with me, i gently pressed my lips against his and sure enought his arms wrapped around my neck, i pulled away and placed him on the floor

"if you gonna pretend to be asleep, learn to control your heart rate" i chuckled, he scowled at me

"what were you grinning at?" saix asked the moment he realised sora was awake

"oh just the fact that soon sora will be mine forever" i said smugly, and soras heart rate increased, saixs eyes widened, he saw 2 reasons to me changing sora, not just because i love him, but because marluxia was on the prowl

"oh well when you doin that then?" saix asked curiously

"hmm when he wants i guess" i said happily knowing that sora was listening, as his heart rate shot up, saix nodded, knowing sora was thinking tonight, which was perfectly fine with me

"really?" said boy asked

"yeah really really" i chuckled

"why the change of tone?" sora asked, i stopped walking same as saix, we shared a quick glance of panic from eachother before i turned to sora, he looked cofussed "well?" he tried again

"well for 1 i love you and for 2 your mom said i could so why not? you getting nervous?" i asked, slight humour in my voice

"oh ok and NO im not getting nervous at all" he growled before storming off towards my mansion, he knew the way so i left him to it, i chuckled at his kitten-tiger attitude, saix was relived, i could feel it, which in turn helped me to calm a bit more

"your smarter than i give you credit" saix chuckled, insulting me at the same time

"care to explain?" i asked annoyed

"well you didnt become blinded by fury when you smelt him for one" he said coldly

"true but that is hard when your mate is crying less than a foot from you" i said calmly

"true....and the fact your using his mom as a reason to turn him without worrying him" he said happily "not bad for you" he chuckled, i was now insulted, i snarl escaped my lips, not a loud one but loud enough for saix to hear it "now now riku, i wouldnt want to take you back to sora broken" he mocked, i gritted my teeth before sighing

"ill get you one day you smug bastard" i growled, saix chuckled, i smirked at him, he became confused and before he could ask i burst into a run, i felt him laugh behind me then i felt him begin to run aswell, by the time he caught up to me i had already reached the house and was stood smugly against my front door, saix hated it when i beat him at anything, so of course he was pissed, i chuckled and he relaxed and laughed with me, i walked into my mansion to be ran at and crushed by 2 sets of arms, besides nearly havin a heart attack i was ok, i looked down and saw 2 blondes hugging me, i shook my head before peeling the off me "its nice to see too demyx and roxas, but please go kill saix not me" i chuckled

"where is he?" demyx asked giddily

"outside" i said calmly "now go and kill" i chuckled before opening the door, the last thing i heard was both blondes yelling "SAIX!" on the top of their lungs and pounceing on a unsuspecting saix, i chuckled as i shut the door and to be met by zexion, demyxs mate, the mature 1 of the 2, which is odd considering he is smaller than demy and is younger

"nice to see ya zexy" i chuckled, he hated it when i used demyxs nickname on him

"zexion!" he growled, told ya he hated it "and nice to see you too riku" he said pleasantly "sorry for dem hes excited to be here" he chuckled

"nah its ok, its demys nature so what can we do?" i chuckled, zexy smiled before returning to the kitchen, i walked to the livingroom where sat axel and sora, axel smiled at me, he was already happier now that his roxy was here, he turned back to sora, who by the looks of it had no idea i was here yet, i grinned darkly as i silently crept behind him, eyeing axel making sure he wouldnt tell him, axel gave a small nod, and i grinned bigger before wrapping my arms around soras shoulders and capturing his lips, my lips muffled his shocked yelp, i smiled quickly before ending my kiss

"damn riku you planning on giving me a heart attack?" he chuckled meaning i was forgiven for joking with him

"hmmm i dont know i just felt like it" i said happily whilst sitting next to him and draping my arm around him, my door slammed shut and we all saw saix walk in with to blondes hanging of his arms and him looking pissed off, i burst out laughing same as everyone else, axel and zexion stopped first and help get there mates of saix before he killed them, then a memory resurfaced in my head

"dont you owe saix a hug?" i whispered to sora

"oh yeah" he said happily, axel already saw what was coming and had already began to laugh, sora carfully walked up to saix

"thanks saix" he said happily

"for wha-!" saix stopped once sora hugged him, everyone went quiet waitin for saixs reaction, he looked shocked, no human had ever hugged him, and before he could react sora had let him go and was smiling gently at him, saix smiled back before exiting my mansion, sora skipped to sit next to me again and smiled

"there i thanked him" he said victoriously

"aye indeed you did" i chuckled, sora was just looking at me, smiling he turned to roxas

"hey roxas whats your ability?" sora asked, roxas quickly looked at axel, axel nodded and roxas smiled

"well i guess you could say its the same as rikus but at the same time different, he projects images whereas i project memories of my own or those ive touched, i make whoever what to see re-act that certain memory" roxas said happily

"whoa thats cool" sora said happily "i wonder what mine will be?" he muttered quietly, roxas quickly kissed axel and axels grin became bigger "erm axel and roxas can i ask summit?" sora asked quietly

"sure kid" axel said happily

"how did you two meet?" sora asked, axel and roxas shared a brief glance before smiling at the exact same time

"well i suppose i can show you better that i can tell you" roxas chuckled

"ok" sora said happily

"right remember sora to remain seated" i whispered, he nodded, i wanted to know too "me too axel never told me" i said smugly, he glared at me but didnt object, roxas nodded happily, i layed my head back and closed my eyes, then the memory began 


	9. How Roxas Met Axel

roxas's gift took a while to de-fuzzy, but once it did i began to believe i was roxas then and there!

BEGIN MEMORY!

"man this is taking a right while, cant the woman make her bloody mind up?" i groaned annoyed, me, pence and hayner have been standing here for about 15 minutes waiting for this woman to hurry up, even the man infront seemed pissed

"i know all the seats are the same so why cant she pick one for fucks sake!" hayner growled, i nooded in agreement same as pence, even the lass serving her looked pissed, her face looked like it was about to burn she looked that pissed, i have to agree though if it was my job i would probably kill myself

"fuck this!" the man in front growled loudly, his voice catching my attention, it was smooth but husky, his hair was red and spiky, he walked up to the woman and stood beside her, i couldnt see his face, me, pence and hayner shuffled forward wanting to hear this

"right woman all the seats are the same so just fucking pick one!" he said angryly, the woman shivered shlightly before nodding

"a...any seat..please" she stuttered quietly, the woman behind the desk handed her a ticket and the woman all but ran off from the man

"thankyou sir" the woman behind the counter thanked the man

"hey no problem she just was annoying me" he chuckled, again i got lost in his smooth husky voice, i wanted to see the face behind that voice, i was so busy daydreaming i didnt have time to hear what film he was watching

"...thankyou for you help and enjoy the film" she said happily

"i will dont worry" he said haooily before walking off, i hurried our group up to the counter, i wanted to catch him up

"how can i help you?" she asked nicely

"three for 30 days of night " i said quickly, she gave us our tickets and we quickly paied, i bet them two are think 'what the fuck is up with him?' to be honest im asking myself the same thing, i headed down the same way he did, so far he was going to the same film as me, then i saw him, i smiled to myself

"whats up with up man?" pence asked

"nothing i want good seats is all" i lied smoothly, he smiled and nodded and kept pace with me, hayner did the same, and soon i was hot on his heels, i would bang into him, he would have to look at me then i would see his face, man i sound like a stalker, i lined myself correctly so that i would bang into him, my plan was fool proof, so i put it into action, i quicked my speed and crashed my arm into his bare arm, he was hot, very hot, i turned to say sorry, but lost my words when i saw his face, he has emerald green eyes, that held me in place and stole my thoughts, his spiky red hair suited him perfectly, he had to little triangler tattoos under each eye, he smiled at me, stealing my breath and my heart beats

"sorry" i said shakily, my knees felt like jelly, he chuckled

"hey its ok...im axel by the way got it memorized?" he chuckled

"yeah im roxas" i stuttered slightly, man noone has ever done this to me before, i cant even bloody speak, and how the hell can someone be that hot in just trackies and a top is beyond me!? he chuckled again

"cool hey what film ya seein?" he asked, i forgot for a moment i grabbed my ticket to look at it

"30 days of night" i said calmly, i didnt even want to see it, hayner did and pence did so i guess i had no bloody choice, he smiled, showing a set of perfect teeth

"cool so am i" he said happily "mind if i sit with ya?" he asked what seemed to be nervously, i looked at hayner and pence, both nodded, they were onto the fact i like him, damn i am never gonna hear the end of this one, axel chuckled again "great then" he said happily before walking off slowly, i looked at hayner and pence and both looked extremely smug, i glared at them and they chuckled, axel slowedonce he saw we werent keeping up, he always walked on my side, his hand brushed against mine sometimes, i never told him to stop, his heat was nice and to be frank and contact was fine by me at this point, the screening room wasnt really busy, there were 2 other people in the room, i smiled, who doesnt love a empty cinema? hayner and pence sat infront of me and axel, they were extremly smug about that

"back?" i asked everyone, they all nodded and we hurried to the back and grabbed the best seats in the house, i was happy-ish about this now, i still was no pleased about the choice of film, i didnt do gore at all!

"i wouldnt of classed you as a gore lover" axel chuckled besides me

"im not" i said coldly, he chuckled

"so why have you come to see this then?" he asked curiously

"those two idiots infront" i growled, glareing at the back of their heads

"ahhh i wouldnt have yaknow" he chuckled

"well there like family so i do" i chuckled, he smiled, again stealing my breath and heart beats, then the lights dimmed and then went out completly, the trailers went on for about 5 minutes then the film began, it started iut ok, but about 50 minutes into it got extremly gorie and violent, the violent bits i like but not the gore, the one of the bastards jumped at the scrren, i didnt scream but my hands violently gripped the seats arms, once my nerves settled i relaxed my gripped only to feel one of my hands of somthing soft and warm, i gulped and turned to my left to see axel smiling smugly at me

"scared?" he whispered, concerned

"very very" i whispered, he smiled softly, he came closer, leaving centimeters between us

"you know there not real right?" he chuckled quietly

"course there not" i whispered with a small shakey chuckle

"your wrong" he repiled, and before i could ask he had closed the gap between us, i gulped down my yelp of suprise, insted it came out in a small moan, axel smirked into the kiss and placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me deeper into his kiss, this man was a kissing god! he smirked and pulled away, he lingered close to me

"see roxy nothing to be scared of" he chuckled, i smiled and closed the distance this time!

END MEMORY

my body slowly unnumbed and i slowly got all my senses back, its an interesting experiance, not one i plan to do for a while 


	10. I May Have A Slight Temper

i looked at sora, he looked frightened, yet amazed by what he had just seen, axel was rolling his eyes, probably at soras thoughts

"ok now that was...."he trailed of in thought, me, axel and roxas leaned slightly closer waiting for the rest "awesome!" he said happily, me and axel rolled our eyes and roxas laughed

"it was an intresting experiance" i chuckled

"so is your gift" roxas repiled happily, i chuckled, once he asked me to show him what i did to marluxia, he hasnt asked since

"now that was funny" axel chuckled, i laughed with him, i stopped once i felt someone poking me, i turned in the direction and saw sora, smiling slightly and poking me

"can we talk?" he muttered quietly, i nodded, i linked hands with him and led him away from the living room and upstairs to my new bedroom, it was the largest room in the house, it had a double bed, a desk and sevral bookcases, and finally a wall sized window, with a beautiful view of the forest, sora pulled me over to the bed and huddled close, almost like he was scared

"so whats up?" i asked casually, but curious

"i wanna know the real reason why you decided to change me, your not fooling me, i saw the way axel and saix looked at you when we first opened the van, yaknow before we went to my mom, you had worried them...how??" he asked, again sounding scared, i felt his body tighten, waiting for my reaction, should i really tell him? yes!

"well what i told you wasnt a lie" i started, he relaxed a little, but he was still tense "but there is a small problem now" i stopped, reading his reaction, his seemed perfectly calm on the outside, but his breathing had quickened and so had his heart rate, scared or worried?? i couldnt tell

"and that is?" he whispered, he was scared, do i really want to tell him? "please" he pleaded quietly, i sighed, my will giving up, somtimes this mate this is a bit annoying

"well a few years ago, i met another vampire, he had a mate, but he believed i was his, he was constantly flirting and trying to be near me...i ignored him for a while but eventually i snapped and i told him to leave me alone, he did for a while even though he wasnt pleased about it, the one night i was out with my little sister" sora butted in

"sister!?" he asked puzzled

"yes i had i sister, she was called namine, she was 15" i repiled sadly

"oh ok then carry on" he insisted, i took a breath

"like i said i was out with my sister namine, she was human, she knew i was a vampire, she didnt care, she was the last of my family, but marluxia had other plans, he followed me and namine, then when my attention was off her for a split second, he snatched her away and...and..." i trailed off, trying to calm myself, 1 sharp loud growl escaped my lips, i felt sora jolt from shock when he heard it, i gulped down another, turning it into a whimper insted, sora shuffled carfully closer, and pulled me into a hug, he was trying to comfort me, i didnt need to tell the rest he had worked it all out, he had worked out that marluxia had killed my little sister, and my anger got the best of me

"shh its ok, you dont have to say anymore" he chanted softly, and after about 5 minutes i was calm again, and all anger had drained away from me, i was riku again, not a monster raging to kill marluxia

"there you now know my main reason for changing you" i muttered

"my own saftey" he muttered, i nodded

"but for all the other reasons too, like the fact i love you, and your mom did give me premission" i added

"true" he agreed happily, i smiled, he smiled warmly back, we sat in silence for a few mintues "well im ready now" he said quietly

"are you sure?" i asked, he remained quiet for a moment, thinking it over carfully

"yes im 100% sure, i want this, i want you forever and most importantly i want to live to be able to be with you forever" he said finally, i nodded slowly

"right...go get saix please" i asked

"why?" he asked puzzled

"it does hurt sora" i said sarcastically

"oh ok then wait here" he said happily

"yes master" i chuckled, he smiled before bounding out the room, i sighed to myself, i was truely a very selfish person, but at this moment i really dont care, sora is my mate, i love him and personally i dont want him to die, i layed down and relaxed myself, the process it quick, it only took me 10 minutes, axel it took 20 minutes and demyx and zexion took about 25 minutes each, but i still dont want sora feeling any pain what so ever, then i heard soras voice

"oh hey who are you?" he asked, i sat up and listened closely

"im xemnas" a dark voice said, i snarl ripped through my teeth, i carefully got up and made my way downstairs, what was he doing in my house!?, when he saw me he took a sheepish step back, he knew my anger very well!

"what are you doing here!?" i growled, i quickly scanned the room and i found saix, same look of anger i probably had

"i came to see saix" xemnas said coldly

"well i dont want to see you" saix growled "why dont you run back to larxene" saix spat angerly, xemans sighed

"i told you i didnt want to" xemnas moaned

"course xemnas, you looked like you right didnt want to, if i remember rightly you were on top! so dont pull that shit with me!" saix snarled, sora moved behind me, he was still human and this probably looked extremly bad to him

"you didnt even let me fully explain though" xemnas pleaded

"what else is there to explain?" i growled, xemnas glared at me

"dont invole yourself" he growled, i gently pushed sora back just incase a fight broke out

"excuse me!?" i spat, my hands had become claws "saix is like a brother to me, and always has been, so yes it does invole me!" i snarled, it took all my strength not to go for him then and there

"let me explain please saix" xemnas pleaded, saix glared but didnt object so xemnas continued "do you know larxenes ability?" xemnas asked, saix shook his head, but didnt stop glaring "her ability is seduction" he finished, saix jaw dropped in disbelif, same as mine, saixs hands had also become claws now

"you expect me to believe that bullshit?" saix hissed

"it is true! saix you know aswell as i, that mates cannot lie to eachother, you are my mate same as i am yours, so you know it is truth" xemnas insisted, and even if i didnt want to admitt it, he was right, mates cannot lie to eachother, saixs hands had relaxed and his face softened, mine stayed hard and angry, and before i could say anything saix and ran out the house

"xemans stop him" i spat, xemnas nodded before runing after saix, before he could kill larxene, i took a very very deep breath and tuned around to sora, he look terrified, i slowly walked over to him, he looked in my eyes and all i saw was fear, i frowned before pressing my lips against his forhead

"sorry about that" i whispered softly, he gulped

"its ok....just please dont be like that, its really quite scary" he whispered back before pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his head in my chest

"ill try sora" i whispered before slowly pulling him upstairs to my bedroom 


	11. Time To Change

i had scared him! now i feel truly awful, ive said it once, ill say it again, this mate thing is slightly annoying, but i wouldnt change it for the world, not even my old life back, or even my family! sora was still somewhat scared, his heart was still to fast, i wanted him to relax a bit, i sat him on the bed and pulled him onto my lap, he rested his head on my chest and began tracing circles on my chest

"im so sorry for scaring you" i said sorrowfully

"its ok, i know your anger gets the best of you sometimes, but when you were arguing with xemnas, i didnt see my riku anymore..."he trailed of, i waited for him to continue "i just saw a vampire with issues" he chuckled without humour, i kissed his hair

"again im sorry, and i know i look very different" i admitted, sora nodded slowly

"will you still change me?" he asked quietly

"yes i will, but i need saix" i said calmly, sora nooded and smiled, i smiled back before leaning closer and kissing him, his arms went around my neck and mine around his waist, and just like last time he straddled me, i dont what brought it on but i really really liked it, he pressed his body against every inch of mine, his fingers knotted in my hair, same as mine had, he was making his intentions clear enough, my tounge slid across his bottom lip and he opened without hesitation, our kiss deepened quickly, he pulled away for air, but stayed closer enough that i could feel every breath

"well this new from you" i chuckled breathlessly, he smiled before closing the gap, whatever had happened to make sora like this, i was most certantly glad for it, his hands were tracing small invisable shapes down my chest, i smirked slightly, so did sora, i always thought sora knew nothing like this, i dont now, he isnt as innocent as i thought, but then again why am i complaining? my hand trailed slowly down his back, around his waist and back up to rest behind his neck, he shivered slightly but smiled at the same time, i pulled away a little and kissed hungrily down the edge of his jaw before pulling away, sora whimpered slightly "hmm...so when did you stop being innocent?"i asked playfully

"i was never innocent" he chuckled, kissing my neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down my back, a playful growl slipped my lips and sora smirked, and of course someone knocked on the door, sora glared at the door before releasing me, i pulled him closer again

"dont worry you will pay for that" i promised darkly

"im counting on it" he purred palyfully, i smirked

"come in" i said loudly, saix quietly entered then room, he looked calmer but still annoyed

"hey" i said calmly

"hey" he said just as calm

"you ok?" i asked

"aye ill be ok" he smiled

"you got to her didnt you?" i chuckled

"yep, i didnt kill her, but it turns out xemnas was right, i asked her and she changed the subject so i shut her lungs down, after a minute of no air she confirmed it" saix explained happily, he could be a bit sadist about his power at times

"good good, well i guess you know what i need from you?" i asked

"yes i do, you want me to numb sora" he said calmly

"yes" i said quietly, sora nodded in agreement

"very well" saix said happily, what the hell??

"ok what do i need to do?" sora asked

"lay down" i insisted softly, he did as instructed "saix" i muttered, i saw him nod "saix is going to put you to sleep in a moment and then you will go numb so dont panic" i explained softly

"ok" sora smiled "see ya all soon" he said happily before closing his eyes

"you ready?" i asked

"yes are you though?" saix asked

"yes" i said calmly, saix closed his eyes, and soras heart slowled as he fell into a deep sleep and went numb, i gulped slightly, saix opened his eyes and looked at me carfully

"you ready?" he asked once more, i looked at my human sora once more before nodding, saix nodded and went to the window, saix had told me a trick to changing your mates, you only have to bite them, and the bite can be anywhere, so saix said it is safest to bite a finger, as there is little blood but just enough for it to work, i gulped and grabbed soras left hand, i gripped his thumb gently, so not to brake it, and bit it, i pulled away before i could taste blood, but it did bleed, now we would play the waiting game, i plastered his finger so i couldnt see or smell it and went to join saix, who was still looking out my window

"done" i said calmly

"good now we wait" saix saix calmly, i looked out the window and i could see demyx, zexion, axel and roxas outside, demyx was foolin about with his ability, at time its easy to get jealous, one of the rarest gifts is givin to a very childish person, but when his isnt messin about with it, its easy to see why he got it, he has brilliant control, and is very handy at using it in fights, roxas was sat on the wall with axel, it looked like demyx was trying to get them but wasnt quite brave enough, as axel would no doubt kill him, and roxas would probably kill him aswell, zexion was reading yet again, no change there

"it amazing isnt it?" saix asked

"what?" i asked

"us, our race, were so like humans but at the same time so very different" he said happily, i saw his point, all four of them outside looked like average humans, but then you add the abilities and the speed, strength and diet and we couldnt be more different

"i see what you mean" i agreed

"what are you goin to do?" he asked

"bout what?" i asked

"bout marly?" he asked, i locked my jaw

"i dont know that yet" i growled, then i remembered somthing "what day is it?" i asked sharply taking saix by suprise

"erm sunday why?" he asked, the beach party is in 3 days

"the beach party is in 3 days" i said happily

"oh yeah i had completely forgot about that" saix chuckled, we fell into silence, watching everyone outside, axel had been drenched and was chasing demyx, demyx was running for his life, roxas was about to fall of the wall from laughing so much and zexion was slowly shaking his head

"BOO!" someone said darkly, both me and saix snarled, turned around ready to attack only to be stopped when we saw who it was, we relaxed automatically

"Xigbar!?!?" we both said shocked 


	12. First Hunt

"xigbar!?" me and saix yelled in shock, for one why was xigbar here and two why does he want to be here, especially when marluxia is about?

"hey both of ya" he chuckled "i scare ya?" he asked

"just a bit" i chuckled

"what ya doin here?" saix asked

"well i wanted to meet rikus mate for startes but i can see ill have to wait a bit, and i aint seen ya all in ages" he explained happily

"oh well we just thought that you wouldnt come back after..."saix trailed of trying not to bring it up

"yeah well you cant keep looking behind you or youll fall over whats infront" he said happily

"true" i agreed

"so tell me bout the new one?" xigbar asked

"hes ok, been changing for bout 2 minutes now" saix explained eagerly, again what the hell?

"i ment personality" xigbar chuckled

"oh well ask riku not me" saix chuckled, xibar looked at me

"well hes hyper, happy erm..."i trailed of in thought

"i get the picture, hes the opposite of you ennit?" xigbar chuckled

"well sorta" i said happily, quickly glancing at sora, he was still asleep, with a smile on his face wierdly enough

"your really lucky riku" xigbar said sadly

"no...i aint" i muttered, xigbars face became shocked, i looked at him "he is my mate, and i love him with all my heart, but hes in big danger now" i explained sadly, but with a locked jaw, xigbar understood, pain stole his face, he turned away from us for a minute before turning back, looking a bit better but still extremely sad "sorry xig" i said sorrowfully for bringing it up, you see, my sister namine was xigbars mate, and as you know, marluxia killed her, its apparently a very painful experiance to lose your mate, it pretty much killed xigbar

"hey ill be ok, i cant believe hes back, especially after what you did to the bastard" xigbar growled

"yeah i cant actually, but i wont let sora get hurt!" i snarled and xigbar took a small step back, i took a deep breath and smiled warmly, and xigbar relaxed and smiled back

"well, make sure im there when you fight him" xigbar insisted

"dont worry i will" i agreed happily

"hows the ability?" saix asked

"its better now, i dont just randomly teleport or stop time anymore" xigbar chuckled, xigbars ability is to stop time or teleport, quite a good gift if you ask me

"thats better, it did get confusing when you teleported" i chuckled, so did saix and xigbar "you said hi to the others yet?" i asked

"not yet but i will now, see ya" xigbar chuckled before vanishing into thin air, i rolled my eyes, same as saix, he really did like to show of sometimes, but that was xigbar for ya, we both looked out the window to see what was happening, xigbar was being hugged by demyx and roxas, whereas axel was tring to fix his hair, and zexion was still reading that book

"uhh" someone groaned, my head whipped round to see soras eyes slowly opening, saix was leaving the room already, as i hurried to the bed, soras eyes opened slowly and searched around, looking for something, his eyes stopped on me and he smiled softly at me

"hi" he whispered

"hi" i said happily "how do you feel?" i asked softly

"cool" he chuckled quietly

"thats good" i smiled

"what have i missed? and what is that smell?" he asked

"not much really, youve been out for 10 minutes, and what does it smell like?" i asked

"it smells kinda earthy but at the same time new and different" he explained, so his smell was good as he could smell xigbar

"thats xigbar, he was in here a bit ago, you can meet him later" i chuckled

"oh ok" he said through his goofy smile, i smiled back before resting my forhead on his and stroking my fingers across his cheeks

"love you" i whispered happily before closing the gap, sora pulled me on top of him, so i was pinning him on the bed, yep he has strength alright, so there was a good chance he would have his speed and high pain resistence, i smirked but pulled away, leaving him pouting, i hovered closely "dont worry my love, i will continue but i believe your thirsty" i smiled

"i am actually" he chuckled

"well then lets go hunt" i said whilst getting of the bed, bringing sora with me, even as a vampire, he still had little balance as he nearly fell flat on his face, i held in my laugh, i lead him downstairs, where xigbar and saix where, both looked up once they heard us

"welcome back sora" saix said happily

"thanks saix" sora said happily

"im xigbar nice to meet ya sora" xigbar said happily

"same to you" sora said happily

"you can talk later but sora needs to hunt" i explained, both nodded, we walked past them and out the door "right lets try running, its easy ok just run" i explained, sora nodded, i let go of his hand and he ran of and stopped a bit ahead, i nodded and caught up, i linked my hand with his before running through the woods with him

"why have we come to a woods?" he asked while slowing down to a casualy walk

"cos i dont like to take life, so i tend to hunt the homless or the drunk" i explained

"oh i get it, most homless hide in the woods" he chuckled, i nodded before smelling the homless to the north

"right i want you to smell around and tell me which directin there in" i said happily, sora nooded before sticking his nose in the air slightly and inhaling deeply, he smiled and looked at me

"north?" he asked

"correct, your sense of smell is very good and you seem to know how to use it very well, same as your speed and strength, so you shouls be able to endure more painful things aswell" i said happily at how easy he was finding this

"thats good right?" he asked, it seems hes still a bit dense

"yes thats very good sora" i chuckled before pulling him closer, his arms rested on my chest and mine hanged over his shoulders

"this is so cool" sora whispered

"i know" i agreed happily

"how is it cool to you? your used to it" he asked, confused

"its cool cos i get to keep you forever" i whispered into his ear as i gently bit his earlobe, sending a small shiver down his spine , he began kissing my neck

"oh ok" he muttered against my neck, kissing it and nibbling it aswell, a playful growl slipped my lips as i tilded my head slightly back, he smirked and pulled away

"damn when the hell did you stop being innocent?" i growled playfully

"as i said i have never been innocent" he chuckled "now can we hunt please?" he pleaded

"yeah come on you little devil" i chuckled, he smiled and linked his hands with mine, we headed north, it was just begining to get dark

"3 days till the beach party" i said casually

"oh yeah i forgot about that...we still going?" he asked

"yeah course we are" i smiled, we walked in silence the rest of the way and soon the smell of humans was extremely strong and sure enough we saw a fire

"right heres what we are gonna do when were close enough you sneek up from behind them and snap there necks then drink im sure you know how to do that"i explained happily

"ok i think i got that, sneek up, snap neck and drink" he muttered

"yeah thats right" i said softly, we slowly crept closer till we could see them, there were 2, so one each, i positioned myself behind the smallest human, leaving the largest to sora, he smiled at me, i only just saw it, i was controlled by the thirst and a small hint of a floral smell, but that didnt bother me too much, i just wanted to hunt, i looked at sora, he was waiting for me, i held up my hand, holding three fingers up, then two then one, then we both pounced, double snap, like braking two pencils at the same time, i quickly bit into his neck and drained him quickly, his blood was sour with a really saltly taste, i pulled away to glance at sora to see if he was done, he wasnt, i quickly threw the body over my shoulder and ran to the lake which was a mile south, i threw it into the middle of the lake and ran back to sora, when i got back he still wasnt done, so i sat back and watched, my jaw was locking slowly as the floral smell got strong slowly, and soon it was all i could smell, a snarl escaped my lips, startling sora

"whats up?" he asked scared whilst wiping blood of his face

"can you smell that?" i asked sourly, he inhaled deeply before wrinkling his nose

"depends all i can smell is flowers and sugar" he replied

"well thats what marluxia smells like" i snarled, soras face was only fear, i quickly covered the man in gashes before grabbing soras hand, we took of running south back home before somthing extremly bad happened 


	13. First Night

"riku im scared" sora whispered

"i know but he wont get you i promise" i said as calmly as possiable through a locked jaw

"ok but please take me home" he whimpered coming closer, i picked him up bridal style, a suprised yelp came from sora and i chuckled, but ran faster and faster and soon enough we were home extremely quickly, everyone was still outside, and turned to see us

"HEY!" everyone yelled once they saw us, roxas and demyx ran at us and crashed into us, causing us to fall under there weight

"oh my god sora your a vampire oh my god yay" demyx chuckled before jumping up, twirling around before running to zexion, roxas followed but ran to axel, i looked at sora, he was smiling but his eyes gave him away, he was still scared, i quickly stood up, pulling him with me

"can we go inside?" he whispered

"wherever you feel safest" i said softly, he nodded and ran into the house, everyone looked at me confussed, i took a deep breath

"everyone" i said loudly, calling there attention to me, i gulped "theres a big problem" i continued, axel gasped, hed seen what was coming "marluxia is 1 mile north of here" i explained a snarl coming soon after it, xigbar echoed my snarl, same as saix and axel, zexion, roxas and demyx looked worried and scared, they had never seen marluxia but what they heard about him would scare most vampires "so tomorrow were goning to destiny island to attened the beach bash, and you can all come or stay but we are leaving at 9am so if your not ready you will have to catch up" i finished and muttering broke out, zexion and demyx ran of somwhere and axel and roxas came to me

"you ok?" axel asked

"ive been better but im not gonna get proper mad like last time, as when i did sora shit himself and i promised i wouldnt" i said coldly

"ok well we will come with you but me and roxy are gonna chill at mine" axel smiled softly before running of with roxas, saix was next along with xigbar

"could we stay here tonight?" xigbar asked

"course the house has more than enough bedrooms take your pick" i said using false happiness, xigbar smiled before running of into the house, saix was just looking at me, worried and scared

"what saix?" i asked

"its nothing" saix muttered before running into the house, i was left outside on my own, i inhaled deeply, i couldnt smell anything sickly sweet or floral, so i smiled to myself before entering my house, my livingroom was empty same as my kitchen, i smiled again, i loved a quite house made it feel so much more calmer, i quietly headed up the stairs and to my bedroom, the room was lightly lit, i searched for sora and stopped once i saw him, he was stood by the window, i smiled softly before quietly walking over to him, i wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer to me

"you ok my love?" i whispered softly

"im scared riku really really scared" he muttered, fear deep in his voice

"i know sora but i promised not to let him hurt you, so thats why were heading of to the beach base tomorrow" i said softly

"really?" he asked

"really" i chuckled softly before gently kissing his neck, a small groan escaped his lips, i smirked against his skin and continued to kiss his neck, a playful growl slipping his lips, i pulled away and he turned around to face me, that glint in his eyes again, i smirked and pinned him against the closest wall, before kissing him, he kissed back and his tounge slid across my bottom lips, i allowed his tounge in and it mingled with mine, a small groan coming from sora as i rubbed my leg against his, his arms wrapped around my back and trailed down and hanged just above my ass, my hands trailed down his waist to rest on his thighs, sora got my jist and wrapped his legs around my waist, giggling a little at the same time, i quickly moved over to the bed and placed him down gently, i pulled away to see his face, he was smiling, i smiled back before kissing down his neck, another groan escaping his lips, his legs were still around my waist and his hands were drawing invisable patterens on my back, whereas my hands slowly removed his top, sora smirked once he realsied what i was doing and his hands pulled my top over my head, he leaned up and took his own of, before biting my earlobe, sending a pleasurable shiver down my back, i pushed him back down, my hands roamed his chest, his were slowly going south, i smirked and kissed hungrily down his neck, biting every now and again, i kept kissing, down his collarbone, then his chest, then his stomach, i stopped and quickly looked up, he was glaring at me, i smiled slyly before returning to his lips

"stop teasing me riku" sora hissed

"someones impatient tonight" i chuckled quietly, he growled but shut up once my hands moved to his trousers and my lips were on his neck again, i felt a shiver run down his spine when i pulled them of, along with his underwear, he turned his head to the left, looking embarresed, i placed my hand on his left cheek and tilted it back so i could see his eyes, they were embarresed, i smiled softly and stroked his cheeks, were usually a lovely blush would be, he smiled back

"dont be embarresed" i whispered sweetly, he nodded and i smiled before kissing him deeply, his hands moved to my jeans and struggled to remove them, i chuckled at his failed attempt, sora glared at me, i kissed both his cheeks before helping him remove my jeans and underwear, sora quickly glanced down before looking at me and smiling, i smiled back before kissing his neck and nibbling it, a playful growl came from sora when i genlty stroked his hard member

"riku" he moaned

"yes?" i purred against his neck

"please stop teasing me" he pleaded

"aw but its fun" i purred pulling away to look at his face

"for you maybe but not for me" he growled, i chuckled before kissing him sweetly, i trailed my left hand down his side, till it rested on hid left thigh, my other remained on his waist, his arms wrapped around my neck, the leg with my hand on rested on my hips and then the other leg did the same, i smirked, he really was impatient, that made teasing him much more fun, but considering at the moment he is tronger than me, i best stop before i become a pile of dust, i kissed dwon his jaw, and rested my lips against his ear

"ready?" i purred, he nodded slowly, i nibbled his earlobe, earning a moan from sora and brushed my lips back to his, i carfully positioned myself, i pulled away slightly, he nodded and smiled, i kissed him deeply and passonatly before thrusting once, sora hips bucked and a small hiss came from sora, i opened my eyes, he looked...asleep? his eyes opened, there were happy and lustful, i closed my eyes and brushed my lips to his neck and nibbled gently, then i thrusted once again, couple of seconds brake then again, each time sora moaned a bit louder, and soon the hisses had stopped completely

"har...harder" sora pleaded breathlessly, i nodded and kissed him sweetly, thrusting harder at the same time, sora nails were digging in my back, his moans were loud now, i thrusted hard once more before pulling out, sora was gasping breathlessly, i grabbed a thin blanket and layed down next to him, covering us both at the same time, once sora had caught his breath, his huddled close and rested his arm across my chesst and rested his head on my arm

"thanks" sora whispered, catching me of gaurd a little

"what for?" i asked puzzled

"for stopping teasing me" he chuckled, i smiled and sighed happily, i looked over to the window, it was pitch black now, except for the light of the moon, i highlighted the trees beautifully, the stars were bright against the dark sky, and in the distance i could hear a faint howl, either a wolf or werewolf? i turned my head back to sora, his eyes were closed and his breathing was level, he had gone to 'sleep', he 'slept' with a smile on his face, he was beautiful, im sure he knew it, a shadow quickly darted across his 'sleeping form' my head whipped to the window, looking for and outline, i saw nothing, looks like tonight i was not gonna get much 'sleep'. 


	14. Kairi Is A What?

the sun began to rise and my eyes still havent left the window all night, and sora felt like he was still sound 'asleep', i sighed quietly and turned my attention to sora, his eyes were open and looking at me, happy and worried, i smiled softly and kissed his forhead

"morning" i whispered

"morning" he repiled "how long you been awake?" he asked curiously, i thought quickley

"bout an hour i guess" i lied

"bullshit ive been up bout 3 hours and when i woke up you were already up" he growled "so whats up?" he asked softly, i looked at him

"ever get the feeling your being watched?" i asked turning to the window

"yeah" he muttered

"well last night when you went to 'sleep' someone was watching...so basically ive been up all night staring at a window" i explained calmly

"oh well im guessing there gone?" he asked

"looks like it" i said happily, turning back to sora

"lets get dressed" he suggested

"yeah i dont wanna scar my mates" i chuckled, so did sora, we both put some clean cloths on, i linked my hand with sora and we quietly headed down stairs, it seemed empty, i looked in the livingroom, i was empty, i looked at sora, he shrugged and we sat on the sofa, sora grabbed his phone that was on the coffee table, he flipped it up, 3 missed calls from kairi, ah kairi the human that fancies sora too much for my own liking

"hmm wonder what she wants?" sora muttered

"ring her and find out" i suggested

"riku it 7:30 in the moring" he said sourly

"look when she last rang" i said pointing at the top missed call, it said 7:19am

"oh hehe i might then" he said embarresed, he found her number and clicked dail, i shuffled closer, i could hear it very clearly, it rang 4 times before she picked up

"hello" she said

"hey kairi" sora said happily

"oh hey sora what did you want?" she asked, dense much

"erm you called me" he chuckled, i had to try not to

"oh yeah lol i forgot erm can i talk to ya somwhere?" she asked, sounding embarresed

"erm...sure, come to twilight mansion, let yourself in" he explained

"let myself in?" she asked

"yeah oh right you dont know, riku bought twilight mansion im here now" he explained happily, smiling at me

"oh cool ill be there soon" she said happily

"ok let yourself in" he said happily

"ok bye" she said happily

"bye" he repiled before clicking end and flipping his phone shut, he looked at me, goffy grin on his face

"yes?" i asked, raising an eyebrow at the same time

"i cant wait to see how kairi will react to us" he chuckled darkly, mean much

"thats a wee bit mean yaknow" i chuckled

"i know but oh well, i already know what she wants" he chuckled

"so do i" i said sourly, she was finally gonna try and ask him out, little too late im affraid though

"riku?" sora said

"yeah whats up?" i asked

"when did you figure out your gift?" he asked

"hmm i figured it out 3 day after my change why?" i asked

"just wanting to know a random time till i know mine i guess" he chuckled

"aw youll figure it out" i said happily, i heard footsteps and turned in there direction, it was xigbar

"morning lovebird" he chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"hey xigbar" sora said happily

"yes hey xigbar" i chuckled darkly

"so who were you talking to?" he asked curiously

"oh our friend kairi, shes coming over to ask me summit" sora explained with a small smile

"ahh another human" he muttered, a growl coming from sora, i looked at him, he seemed shocked by what had just escaped him

"erm sorry bout that" sora said sorrowfully

"hey its instinct to want to protect those you care for, riku and i both know that one very well" he explained, quickly glancing at me

"hey xigbar whats your gift?" sora asked

"hmm i guess im a time traveler hehe i can stop or travel time" he explained with a small chuckled

"wow!" sora said amazed, i rolled my eyes at him, i heard more footsteps, this would be siax

"morning everyone" he said happily "so whats going on?" he asked

"well soras invited a human over cos she want to ask him summit" xigbar explained

"intresting and when she gonna get here?" saix asked

"i dont know really" sora chuckled

"me neither" i smiled happily, we all sat in silence for a while, no one knew what to say really, all heads turned to the door when it slowly opened

"HELLO?" a female voice yelled, kairi was here...woopee, sense the sarcastic tone

"LIVINGROOM" sora yelled back, we heard the door shut and kairi carfully entered the livingroom

"hey kairi" sora said happily

"hey" i said faulsely happy, she inhaled deeply before shuddering, wierd much, her jaw locked

"hey" she said finally

"so what did you want to ask me?" sora asked curiously, she gulped slightly before glancing at me, saix and xigbar before returning to sora

"erm well-" she was cut of by a high pitched snarl, i looked to where the noise came from, my eyes landing on saix, i glanced at kairi and back to saix, he nodded, so somthing about kairi bothered saix big time

"erm kairi wait here a second whilst me, sora and saix talk" i said calmly, she nodded and carfully shuffled onto a part of the sofa, me saix and sora headed to the kitchen

"what the hell saix? shes human and doesnt know what we are" i growled

"bullshit! she aint never been human" he snarled

"what!?" me and sora said in shock

"remember when i thought sora was a werewolf?" he asked

"yeah" i replied confused

"well i told ya i could smell it on him didnt i?" he continued

"yeah" i muttered

"well the smell is 100% on her" he concluded "SHE IS THE WEREWOLF" saix snarled, i was in shock, saix was pissed beyond believe and sora looked worried for her saftey

"erm saix could you send her in and you maybe calm down a bit?" i asked calmly

"ok" was all he said before leaving, so thats why kairi shuddered when she took a breathe, our smell is nasty to them, and smae to use, but wierd thing is it doesnt bother me and i think its the same for sora, kairi carfully walked in the room and sat at the table, across from sora

"kairi" sora whispered, her head slowly turned to sora

"are you what we think?" he asked

"depends what you think i am" she replied coldly

"dont play coy with us kairi" i snarled, sora linked his hand with mine. calming me

"ok fine yes im what you think...yes im a werewolf" she admitted finaly

"thankyou" i said calmly

"but sora when did you become one of them?" she asked, a rude tone, my free hand twitched aching to teach her some manners

"do you fucking mind" sora growled angerly

"sorry let me rephrse that, when did you become a vampire?" she snarled sourly

"why do you care so much what ive become?" sora asked

"i i dont but still how?" she asked

"how? ill answer that when you tell me when you became a werewolf?" sora asked sourly, she sighed heavily, touchy subject i guess

"well it just happened really, i cant explain it as i dont actually know what happened myself" she explained calmly, not looking at either of us

"ok then that helped" i sighed, frustrated, kairi glared at me

"now you answer my question" she insisted sourly

"well how much do you know about my kind?" sora asked

"probably asmuch as you do" she growled

"well you know about mates then dont you?" sora asked, she nodded, sadness in here eyes

"well riku is my mate, work the rest out" he concluded, her eyes saddened

"and i think its best if you left" i snarled, i heard saix echo that, then i heard sora snarl aswell, that shocked me, hes known her since he was 3 and now hes 19, her eyes became sadder as she ran out my house, i was still looking at sora, he turned to me and hugged me tightly

"what was the snarl about?" i asked softly

"her smell was begining to piss me of aswell as other things" he growled

"like?" i asked

"well like rubbing her leg against mine" he growled, i snarled under my breath

"come on lets go back to the livingroom" he said happily

"yeah let" i smiled, we walked hand in hand to the living room, i quickly glanced at the clock it was 8:30, i stopped walking

"whats up riku?" sora asked

"shouldnt we pack?" i asked happily, he smiled widely and nodded happily, we both ran upstairs and began to pack everything we could possablily need for a beach bash, the next few day were gonna be great fun 


	15. Travel Plans

it took us 10 minutes to pack all our things including lots of money, cos im guessing theres gonna be rides and lots of games and knowing sora he will wanna go on them all, i grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, sora right behind me

"this is gonna be so fun" he giggled

"yeah been a while since ive been to a party actually" i said happily, sora nodded and dropped his bad by the door, i did the same, now we waited til 9am to set of, as we were currently waiting for axel and roxas, id sat down on the sofa across from saix, xigbar was out hunting and sora was at the window looking for axel and roxas

"THERE HERE!" sora yelled happily, causing me and saix to jump

"ok then we'll set of when xigbar gets back" i chuckled and sora bounced to my side ready to welcome axel and roxas back, i dont think ive ever seen sora this giddy before, hes practically bouncing where he stands, axel and roxas quickly entered the house, both looking as excited as sora, and to be honest i wasnt far behind, this really was gonna be good fun, now we just had to wait for xigbar

"hey guys" axel said happily

"hey axel" i chuckled

"where xigbar?" roxas asked

"im here" xigbar chuckled from somewhere, then he appeared infront of us, grin from ear to ear

"well were all here so lets go" sora said giddily, everyone laughed and grabbed there bags, i grabbed my bag and slung it over my back, sora did the same, we looked at everyone, it seemed eyeryone had only a backpack of things, i smiled and exited my mansion, i waited till everyone exited and locked it

"WAIT" someone yelled, everyone turned to the noises direction, it was east of the forest, and then out from the forest came demyx and zexion, with backpacks of there own, i smiled, looks like the whole gang is goin to this beach bash

"didnt think you were coming?" i chuckled

"we had to go all the way home, its been annoying but here we are ready to PARTY!" demyx said happily, everyone chuckled slightly

"then lets go" i said happily, i linked hands with sora "keep up or get lost" i chuckled before bursting into a run, i heard everyone do the same, i bet we'll be there in and hour maybe less, depends if we make any stops, but its still gonna be fun, cos knowing xigabr hes already there, damn teleporter!

"i wonder what it would be like to fly?" i heard sora muttered

"what do you mean?" i asked

"well running like this is amazing i was just wondering what it would be like to fly"" he explained happily, odd thing to think about

"well i cant help you there im affraid" i chuckled

"i know but its somthing ive always wondered" he chuckled " like and eagle or something" he smiled softly, whilst closing his eyes, then the next thing i know is that i have and eagle flying next to me, i stopped dead, my feet refusing to move, everyone stopped and looked at me confussed and then the eagle, that had a backpack in its claws, the exact one sora had, was this eagle sora? couldnt be i dont think anyway? the eagle turned around and stopped infront of us, it crooked its head to the side, the same way sora did

"sora?" i said shocked, the eagle nodded and opened its beak and a sharp squark came out, ok so this eagle was sora

"your an eagle?" i stuttered, again the eagle crooked it head to the side, then shook its head, ok sora it looks like the eagle/sora doesnt know

"erm sora look at yourself" i muttered, the eagle turned it head left just enough to see its wing, a sharp squark came again, sora looked at us paniced

"erm any help anyone?" i asked

"erm well what happened to cause it?" saix asked, still in shock

"we were discussing what it would be like to fly.."i trailed of for a second "and sora said like an eagle" i gasped

"ahh right so if he imagins he is human that should do it" zexion explained, i nodded

"sora imagin your human" i said calmly, the eagle nodded and closed its eyes, and there sora stood, looking shaken, and not well, "erm ok now im confussed can sora shapeshift?" i asked to anyone

"it would seem that way" saix mummbled deep in thought, sora smiled sheepishly

"erm what happened?" he asked

"it apperes your ability is to shapeshift" i explained calmly

"thats good right?" sora asked

"erm i guess but dont imagin your anything other than yourself for the moment" i suggested, sora nodded still looking ill, worrying me slightly, i walked over to him to take a closer look, he was slowly looking better, but slowly probably very shaken i guess, i was the same except he got help i didnt know what was going on "come on lets go" i shouted everyone nodded and grabbed there mates by the hand, i did the same, we ran first, everyone else followed

"you ok?" i asked

"yeah that was probably one of the wierdist things that ive been through" he chuckled

"i bet, but now at least you know what its like to fly" i chuckled

"ah true it was quite cool, but i prefer running hand in hand with you" he said happily, i smiled, everyone remained quiet after that as people were starting to come out so in order to remain hidden we had to keep quiet, which was ok, i glanced at sora every couple of miles, he was smiling ear to ear and looked better at last, the humans were all out now it seemed as we now had to stick to last woods and shadows, making the jorney longer and more boring, it was now 11:30 and most of the male humans seemed to be drunk or getting there quickly, how can humans drink so early in the morning, or at all really, luckly we were about 2 miles from the beach so we could walk it and blend in with humans

"come on were walking the rest, then we can actually talk" i chuckled slowing to a human pace, everyone did the same, but we still would look a bit strange 8 people all together, humans seem to not like numbers like that, especially when one is covered in scars and a eye patch, another has an 'x' shaped scar on his face and all the other dont exactly look friendly, every human kept there distance and there heart-rates increased when they saw us, now all we had to do was wait for one human who thinks hes the best, and usually there is one

"wonder whos gonna be there?" sora asked

"who knows" i chuckled, everyone echoed it, i stopped when i heard someone approach us, i stopped walking a few feet from said human, everyone stooped with me, sora shuffled behind me slightly, the human walking towards us looked about 23, and also looked like he was a body builder, he had 2 friends with him, looked about the same age, and also were body builders, the leaders heart was ok, the others on the other hand wasnt so ok, there hearts quickened the closer they got to us, everyone slowly began to watch, i knew what they were hoping for, i quickly looked behind me, axel, saix and xigbar were smirking smugly, sora, roxas and demyx looked worried for the humans and zexion looked...bored, i however was smiling smugly at them

"what you want?" i asked cockly to the leader

"we wanna know why you seem to think your so tough" he replied icely

"we dont im sure thats you" i chuckled darkly, same as axel, the leader humans eyes narrowed

"well were the toughest around here" one of the other humans muttered quietly, hoping i didnt hear it, bad luck cos i did

"oh is that so wanna test that?" i asked

"fine with us" the leader snarled

"three on three?" i asked raising an eyebrow

"fine three on three" he snarled, i chuckled

"come on axel, saix lets have some fun" i chuckled darkly, sora rolled his eyes but followed us as we headed to the beach, the leader and his followers stood across from us, i was across from the leader, axel and saix where across from the others, the rest of my group stood behind us, the rest of the humans crouded round, very faintly people began chanting fight, my hands flexed slightly, remember not to kill just hurt enough to prove a point i reminded myself over and over

"GO!" the leader yelled, i chuckled as he began to advance, his helpers running ahead, only to be met by axel and saix, my attention though was on the leader, he was grinning darkly at me, i smiled smugly, he charged into me, i didnt budge, my hand turned to a fist as i punched him in the stomach, winding him at the same time, he fell backwards, gasping for air, the chants were loud now, the ones axel and saix were dealing with were crawling into the crowd, so it was just me and the leader now, i liked thouse odds, the leader got to his feet, still huffing and puffing, i smirked smugly at him, he charged again, i step out of his way and he landed head first in the sand, everyone burst out laughing, i gripped the back of his head

"run while you can" i whispered before pushing his face deeper into the sand and walking off towards my group, the humans moved out our way, my group were all smiling at me

"great job riku" xigbar chuckled

"yeah he deserved it" demyxx said happily, i smiled and began to walk away when i felt somthing hard, cold and heavy hit the back of my head, everyone gasped and a small snarl escaped my lips, everyone went quiet

"not a good move" i growled as i turned around, the leader backing away quickly, i decided to keep away, i turned around and took a deep breath and walked of, hearing people mutter things

"fucking pussy wouldnt even fight back" i heard someone chuckle, i stopped walking, saix and axel did the same, another snarl escaped me, saix and axel did the same, they dont take lightly to any of us being called 'fucking pussys' and i didnt either, i turned around slowly to face the leader, he was stood arogantly, arms crossed over his chest, smiling cockly at me, i slowly walked over to him, axel and saix by my side, the humans moving quickly out of our way, i stood a few inches away from him

"came to fight back pussy" he chuckled cockly

"you really dont wanna fight me properly" i warned sourly

"dont i?" he chuckled punching me in the face, my face didnt budge "what the?" he gasped

"what did i tell you before i shoved your head in the sand?" i snarled

"run while you can, i aint running from no pussy" he chuckled, my eyes narrowed

"you should for you own good" i snarled, his eyes widened sightly

"ill do what i want mr im so good cos i can hold a punch" he mocked, i smiled (more like bared my teeth) at him, my hand gripped tightly around his neck, he gasped sharply as i lifted him of the ground, people gasped and some started muttering the one word we were 'vampire' i bared my teeth again

"i warned you to run didnt i human" i snarled before throwing him into the ocean, everyone gasped when i did, i turned and headed back to my friends leaving everyone whispereding vampires, sora wrapped his arm around my waist and carfully pulled me away, i was still slightly pissed but i was happier now that i had scared the living shit outta him

"you alright now?" axel asked

"much" i smiled darkly, he chuckled, sora rolled his eyes

"you ok?" i asked him

"aye just shocked that you did that" he replied

"trust me youll understand it when your used to this life" i chuckled, he smiled and came closer, we walked like this till we reached destiny island, now the real fun can begin 


	16. Beach Bash

wow destiny islands have changed alot since the last time i was here, theres so much more, more beach, more trees and more houses, but not to many, making it a really nice looking place, there was even a small island in the distance, which looked very private, the beach was rather empty, but still crowded

"so where we putting the tent?" axel asked

"erm anywhere i guess" i chuckled looking for a good spot

"what about in the woods?" sora suggested

"not a bad idea actually, secret and dark and quiet" saix agreed happily, ok who clicked his happy button?

"right woods it is" i said happily, sora smiled happily, we headed into the woods and found a good place to pitch up a small camp, everyone had a tent, so we didnt have to share, even though we didnt sleep, need to fit in and all, the area was in the woods but close enough we can hear everything going on at the bash, which is good, mine and sora tent was quite big, we stored all our stuff in and zipped it shut, i made sure to get my money though

"im staying here" zexion said calmly, everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"erm why?" demyx asked

"i dont do big partys" zexion said calmly

"erm ok then you can look after the tents then" demyx said happily

"i will do go have fun" zexion said forcing happiness into his voice, man how can demyx deal with him, he has no emotion, we all nodded and left the woods, leaving a boring zexion behind to be alone, even though we all know either he would eventually come out, demyx will stay with him, or we will drag him out! probably the 3rd option as it sounds the most fun

"whoa!" sora said in awe, i followed his gaze, it landed on the stage, it looked like a normal stage to me, but then i noticed it was on water, the stage had a huge banner on it saying 'welcome to destiny beach bash!' there were 4 huge speakers and sevral amps, a drum set, a couple of guitars and mics

"ok now that is impressive" i chuckled sora just nodded in agreement, i looked around more, there were stall of many shapes and sizes, some were games, some were food (not that any of use really care) and some were just empty, probably waiting to be set up or used as seats, i noticed sora was staring at a large cuddly dragon toy, it was bigger than him, he quickly glanced at me, throwing a 'pretty please' smile, i sighed and nodded, he giggled like a small child, he was to cute for his own good somtimes

"let me guess the dragon?" i asked

"yep" sora said proudly

"well lets see who gets it" i said darkly

"your on and ill win this for sure" sora said poudly and full of confidence, we headed over to the games stand, it was darts, should be intresting

"how many?" the man asked

"2 please" i replied, he nodded and grabbed 6 darts, handing three to me and three to sora

"6 pounds" the man asked, holding out his hand, i growled under my breath as i handed it him, he shoved it in his pockets and moved out our way

"you first sora" i said happily, he glared but nodded, he aimed carfully before throwing, landing on 10 "not bad" i said cockly, he glared and aimed his next, he threw it and got a 20 "so far 30 not bad" i chuckled, sora ignored me and aimed his final dart, and getting another 20

"50 not bad now its your turn" sora said happily, the man behind the desk handed him a medium prize, it was a monkey thing

"look double sora" i chuckled, sora glared daggers at me and i smiled cockly at him, i aimed at the board, to get a large i needed at least 60, so easy way was 3 20s, not to hard, i threw my first dart, landing on 20, i smiled happily and aimed my next, again another 20,i glanced at sora, he was fumming, i chuckled and aimed my last, i took a deep breath to steady myself and threw my dart landing bang on bullseye! "YES!" i yelled happily, sora growled slightly

"congrats sir" the man behind the counter said before handing me my large dragon, i nodded before turning to sora, he was glaring at me

"aww im sorry sora i cant help winning" i said happily, he rolled his eyes at me "come on lets take these to the tent" i said happily

"yeah" was all sora said, bad loser or what!?, we walked over to the camp

"you do realise i dont want this" i chuckled, sora looked at me, smiling brightly

"really?" he asked

"course, i was backup incase you didnt get it" i chuckled, sora laughed happy before hugging me, aswell as his new dragon toy, i placed it in the camp, zexion rolled his eyes at how childish we were, i told him to have some fun but he continued to read he book, sora dumped his monkey thing with the dragon and we returned to the party, it was slowly begining to get dark, and more people where slowly arriving, still not packed, but just enough to be honest, there were people on the stage, setting things up, i looked around, axel and roxas were near the water, their feet slightly touching it, axel didnt seem to be enjoying it, i smiled and looked further, i saw saix talking to someone, i couldnt see who, xigbar was next to him, and demyx was nowhere in sight, probably gone to keep zexion company, bet he loves that, the smell of the human food was begining to make me feel sick, so i stopped my breathing, no more smell for me, but my hearing improved to make up for that

"so what we gonna do now?" sora asked

"i dont know" i muttered "what you wanna do?" i asked

"i dont know but i see rides" sora said gleefully, pointing at a large ferris wheel, roller coaster and other rides, i smiled happily

"which first though?" i asked

"ROLLER COASTER!" sora said happily, i chuckled and led the way, the line wasnt very long about 10 people, so it went down quickly, we stayed silent whilst we waited, and in about 3 minutes we were ready to be seated, we took the front seats, sora was practically bouncing in his seats, causing my me laugh lightly, trying not to draw attention to use, the bars came down and everyones hearts increased

"ready?" i asked, he looked at me and before he could answer the ride took of, everyone screamed, including sora, i smiled and linked hands with him, i quickly saw his smile before heading down the first drop, everyone screaming and laughing, sora was griining, it was like this all through the ride, 8 drops, 3 loops and 2 twists, me and sora seemed to be the only happy ones, everyone else seemed scared, it not like the roller coaster is gonna fall apart whilst where on it?! the ride pulled to a sudden stop and the bars raised, every human running of the ride, me and sora gradually walking of, most human looking at use like we were crazy, not our faults we can handle more

"ok now that was an awesome ride" sora giggled

"i know we seemed to be the only ones enjoying it" i chuckled happily

"i know but i used to be the same" sora chuckled happily

"TESTING 1 2 3" some said into the mic, catching everyones attention, on stage was a band

"lets sit on the pier" i suggested, sora nodded and followed close behing me, we pushed through the crowd and headed to the pier, it was empty, even though you get a pretty good view of the stage and good hearing, the band consisted of 2 guitarists, 1 drummer and a singer, all female, so im guessing a new band trying to make it big, i sighed and layed down

"whats up?" sora asked

"nothing just looking at the stars" i replied, sora layed dwon next to me, laying his head on my arm

"pretty" sora said happily

"aint that the truth" i chuckled, all the stars were out, and shining brilliantly, the moon casting light on the small island, we stayed here like this all throughout the new bands, some were better than others, whilst others were truely shit, sora nearly burst out laughing when this group called blood rivals came on, they were two medium aged men, both small, round and bald, im sure they were a comedy act, as when they began to sing, they sounded like a bag of cats being wacked against a wall, everyone just kept quiet, but when they went of everyone cracked up, they only sang 3 songs, called apple juice, calling me and muddy knees (A/N: just put the first things that came into my head :S) seriously though they were crap

"ALRIGHT TOMORROW WE WILL HAVE MORE LIVE ACTS BUT FOR NOW LETS PARTY!!!" said some man, everyone cheered as proper music was blasted out the speaker

"come on let go" i said sitting up, pulling sora with me

"why?" he asked

"i wanna go for a walk" i explained happily

"oh ok then" sora said happily, i linked hands with him and we slowly walked of the pier, it was very dark now, and the stage was brightly lit up, and the moon lit up the rest, it looked awesome, we headed into the crowd, staying clear of the mosh pit, cos that would get pretty ugly, we continued to walk through the crowd

"erm excuse me" someone said sweetly, i didnt turn, sora did though, i felt him stiffen slightly

"erm yes" sora said

"i believe thats my mate not yours" the person snarled, my body went rigid and my jaw locked, i switched my smell back on, all i could smell was sugar and flowers, my vision became hazy and red as i turned to meet marluxia 


	17. Final Fight

"what do you want?" i snarled, stepping infront of sora

"i want you" marluxia said sweetly, batting his eyes, i knew exactly where all my friends were, so i quickly blasted 'MARLUXIA IS HERE!' into there heads, before turning my attention back to marluxia

"well i dont want you" i hissed

"aww you know you dont mean that riku" he said sweetly, i was getting madder by the second, i could taste it on my tounge

"i know i do" i snarled, his eyes narrowed onto sora, bad move, a loud, aggresive snarl ripped through my teeth, catchin the attention of all the near by humans, marluxia wasnt bothered by the attention, i pulled my arm back and snapped it forward at marluxias jaw, sending him flying into someone, him howling in pain, i quickly turned to sora

"RUN!" i hissed, he nodded and ran into the crowd, i turned to meet marluxia, he was rubbing his jaw, a large empty circle had apperead around us, everyone whispereing 'vampires'

"thats wasnt very nice riku" marluxia scolded

"i dont give a shit" i hissed, i ached to sink my teeth into him and rip him apart

"you know you do, you know im the one for you" he said sweetly, another loud snarl ripped through my teeth, he took a quick step back, looking scared for a moment, the humans moved aswell, i felt some stay still, they had no heartbeats so i knew it was my friends, there was a faint growl from behind me, sounded like xigbar "its that little shit there isnt it" marluxia spat pointing at sora, i felt him stiffen even though i was no where near him, i stood infront of sora blocking marluxias path

"leave. sora. alone!" i warned

"NO! your mine!" marluxia snarled, my hands were claws and my anger was getting out of hand, i was loosing sense very quickly and becomeing murderous and dangerous, i wasnt going to be able to control myself much longer

"why am i yours?" i growled

"you just are! that small thing cant love you like i can!" he hissed

"well for your infomation ive always found you too bighead and bitchy for my liking" i snarled, marluxia hissed and tried to get round me, i tripped him and he crashed to the ground and skidded for a few inches before jumping to his feet, blood trickling down the side of his head, a snarl escaped his lips, i snarled back

"im your mate not him!" he whinned, my tounge was burning, my teeth and hands aching to rip and claw him apart

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MY MATE!" i screamed, my vision was red, no other colour could make it, my mind was becoming dark and mad, i was loosing my mind the longer i stayed here, but if i moved i would lose sora

"but why? im so much better" marluxia whinned, his hands becoming claws slowly, the ground shook suddenly, causing alot of the humans to fall, marluxia looked scared, i wasnt bothered! i wasnt moving for anyone or anything!

"dont make me kill you" i growled

"you wont kill me cos you love me" marluxia said sweetly, my eye twitched, i was about to snap, i could feel my mind slipping away from me, i snarled loudly and the ground shook again, forming cracks in the earth, the wind changed direction, the water shook with the ground, the humans began to scream and panic, marluxia was staring at me, scared for his own life, the wind warped around me slightly

"LEAVE! NOW!" i screeched, marluxia took a step forward, the ground began to shake violently, he took another step, the ground cracked and the wind quickened, he took another step, the ground began to break, the wind became harsh and the water began to bubble, he was about 2 step form me, i wouldnt hold, he took another step, bits of earth began to float, the wind twisted and became dangerous and the water began to boil, 1 more step and he took it, the water exploded and sprayed everywhere, the wind began to destroy everything and the bits of earth began to circle around me, large pieces

"riku?" marluixa whispered, i snarled, the wind became more dangerous, the water tinted red, and the earth quaked violently

"riku?" he moaned, the wind stopped, the water calmed and the earth stood still in the air, he leaned closer, the earth banded together and floated above him, a very large piece, he leaned closer, iches from me, his lips touched mine, i snapped, the wind became tornados, the water boiled constantly and continued to explode and the earth above his head fell, crushing him, instant death for a human, my thoughts didnt matter, my mind was locked away, i was ruled my the murderous obsession to kill marluxia, i raised my hand, palm facing the bloody mess before me, i flexed my hand and a jet of fire shot from my palm and landed on his crumpled body, burning him and killing him, i could hear his muffled screams, i smiled darkly at the sound

"RIKU!!" someone yelled, my maddness vanished, my vision returned to normal, the water relaxed, the wind became gentle, the ground pulled toghether and me...well it went black as i felt all my organs die, this wasnt saix...this was marluxia! i fell backwards, vision became messy, hearing died same as smell, i went numb, i saw blurry figures over me before i blacked out completly, i was dieing and nothing could stop it! nothing! 


	18. What Happened?

i was in agony, pure and utter agony, and there was nothing i could do to stop it, i was gonna die soon, nobody but marluxia could stop this, and hes not an option, as hes dead and burning, but at least hes gone, so i managed to do something right before i died, and sora would be safe now, same as everyone else

it was pitch black, my eyes were still open but i couldnt see anything whatsoever, i couldnt hear, or smell, and i was numb from head to toe, i feel horriable without everything, it was so uncomfortable, the only thing that seemed to be happening was that i could slowly feel each organ shutting down, and the darkness creeping ever closer, i only had my heart, brain and lungs left, so im guessing ive got about 3 minutes left, nice to know im dieing by the hands of some obsessive twat, my lungs have gone now, its odd not breathing but i could survive till everything else dies, i just hope this doesnt hurt sora too much, i dont wanna cause him pain, hopfully axel and saix will look after him and help him, well they best do or ill personally haunt them, my hearts now gone, so ive about a minute of life left, well i guess i might aswell just accept it, nothing i can do, i felt my brain die, and everything went black!

my eyes shot open, it wasnt bright but it wasnt dark either, i was still in pain, extreme pain, i was breathing and everything seemed to be working, i could move my finger and toes, i could turn my head, my vision was bad, same as every other sense, but they were gradually getting better, ever so slowly the pain vanished from my body, and by the time it had, i could see, hear and smell perfectly again, man death isnt so bad i guess, i tried to sit up but i got a jolt of pain up my back, i gritted my teeth and ignored it, i stayed sat for a few minutes before the pain vanished, i could hear people talking outside

"will he be ok?" a boy asked

"he'll be fine relax will ya" another boy chuckled

"i cant help it" the first boy whinned

"look if he was dieing you would be in agaony right xiggy?" the second asked, xiggy?? doesnt he mean xigbar?

"hes right and your not screaming so hes fine sora" xigbar said calmly, SORA!

"are you sure?" sora asked worried

"yes were sure sora" the other boy chuckled

"he best be axel or ill kill you" sora growled, axel? i thought i was dead?

"look if your so worried go check on him" axel snarled, i quickly layed down, ignoring the pain

"fine i will" sora said childishly, i closed my eyes as i heard someone unzip the tent, i felt them walk in before zipping it shut, i felt them sit next to me, i carfully inhaled, it was sora, i smiled slightly "come on riku please dont leave me" he pleaded, im confussed am i dead or not?, i felt sora move some hair from my face, screw it im asking! i opened my eyes quickly, meeting sora shocked ones "riku?" he whispered

"am i dead?" i asked in a low whisper, my voice still not working yet

"no your alive" sora smiled, he eyes watery like he wanted to cry but couldnt

"but what happened?" i asked, bit louder

"you were dieing, but saix saved you" sora explained

"saix!?" i yelled, i heard shuffling outside and the zipper opening, axels head popped in

"welcome back buddy" he said happily

"thanks" i groaned, sora smiled

"you coming out?" axel asked

"erm ill try" i chuckled, it hurt but nevermind, i sat up, hissing at the pain in my back, axel opened the door and sora helped me out, my body wasnt cooperating with me just yet, but it was getting better, sora placed me on a rock and held me up till the pain went, i feel disabled!

"how you feeling?" xigbar asked

"crap and very disabled" i groaned

"well itll wear of soon i would of thought" xigbar chuckled

"it had best do, cos this hurts big time!" i hissed, cracking my back, the pain vanishing with the crack "so wheres saix?" i asked

"hes at the beach" axel said calmly

"well can someone explain how im alive?" i asked irritated

"saix may have been lieing about his gift" axel explained

"WHAT!?" i yelled

"yeah it turns out his gift is, when he touches someone he gets there gift and can use it whever he feels like it" xigbar explained, my jaw was hanging

"and it turns out he had marluxias gift and he saved you" sora finished, so saix can use any power? cool but im still pissed

"so he has the gift of anyone he has touched?" i asked

"yes that correct" someone else said, our heads turning to where the voice came from, there was saix, with demyx and zexion, demyx and zexion looked relived to see me awake and saix looked beyond happy to see me awake

"hey riku glad your awake man" demyx said happily

"yes we were worried" zexion said through his smile, smile??

"thanks guys" i said happily, i looked at saix

"i know your probably a bit pissed right?" saix asked

"just a bit" i chuckled

"i know i should of said something" saix said sorrowfully

"hey hey look i dont mind! you saved my life, so dont worry bout it" i said happily, saix nodded

"welcome back riku" another voice said, i turned to see vexen, leaning against a tree, his hair in a ponytail, it reached his waist, his gift was that he knew everything about everything!

"hey vexen" i said confussed at why he was here

"your thinking why im here right?" he asked, i nodded, he chuckled "im here cos saix said that somthing happened before you collapsed" he explained

"what happened? i cant remember?" i muttered

"apparently when you were fighting marly, the more angry you got the more the elements changed, they reacted to you anger" vexen explained

"ok" i muttered, still confussed

"i believe that you have a second gift"" he concluded, my jaw dropped "i believe you can control all elements" he added, i was in shock

"erm...what!?" i asked, dibelif in my voice

"well as you said you cant remember anything...yet! but everyone saw you control the elements of earth, wind, water and fire" he explained

"i cant remember are you sure you saw right?" i asked

"im sure" axel, saix, sora, demyx, zexion and roxas said calmly, i looked at them all, none were lying about this

"i cant remember give me a minute please" i begged, everyone nodded, i closed my eyes and relaxed my brain and body, i began to regain fuzzy memories and sounds, i continued to do this and soon i could 'sleep' and re-live the day, i opened my eyes

"ok see ya soon" i chuckled before shutting down and 'sleeping' 


	19. Brakedown

i skipped all the earlier bits, like the beach fight, sora ability and the start of the beach bash, i stopped just before it happened...

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MY MATE!" i screamed, my vision was red, no other colour could make it, my mind was becoming dark and mad, i was loosing my mind the longer i stayed here, but if i moved i would lose sora

"but why? im so much better" marluxia whinned, his hands becoming claws slowly, the ground shook suddenly, causing alot of the humans to fall, marluxia looked scared, i wasnt bothered! i wasnt moving for anyone or anything!

"dont make me kill you" i growled

"you wont kill me cos you love me" marluxia said sweetly,my eye twitched, i was about to snap, i could feel my mind slipping away from me, i snarled loudly and the ground shook again, forming cracks in the earth, the wind changed direction, the water shook with the ground, the humans began to scream and panic, marluxia was staring at me, scared for his own life, the wind warped around me slightly

"LEAVE NOW!" i screeched, marluxia took a step forward, the ground began to shake violently, he took another step, the ground cracked and the wind quickened, he took another step, the ground began to break, the wind became harsh and the water began to bubble, he was about 2 step form me, i wouldnt hold, he took another step, bits of earth began to float, the wind twisted and became dangerous and the water began to boil, 1 more step and he took it, the water exploded and sprayed everywhere, the wind began to destroy everything and the bits of earth began to circle around me, large pieces

"riku?" marluixa whispered, i snarled, the wind became more dangerous, the water tinted red, and the earth quaked violently

"riku?" he moaned, the wind stopped, the water calmed and the earth stood still in the air, he leaned closer, the earth banded together and floated above him, a very large piece, he leaned closer, iches from me, his lips touched mine, i snapped, the wind became tornados, the water boiled constantly and continued to explode and the earth above his head fell, crushing him, instant death for a human, my thoughts didnt matter, my mind was locked away, i was ruled my the murderous obsession to kill marluxia, i raised my hand, palm facing the bloody mess before me, i flexed my hand and a jet of fire shot from my palm and landed on his crumpled body, burning him and killing him, i could hear his muffled screams, i smiled darkly at the sound

i woke up then, i wanted to scream, that couldnt of been me? it just cant be! i was so monsterous, and no where near me!??, i opened my eyes to see everyone around me and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around mine, holding them to my sides, i looked to saix

"erm what happened?" i asked

"well when you were 'sleeping' your second ability reacted" he explained "look" he said pointing behind me, the arms loosened to reveal axel, looking slightly scared and smug, he moved out the way and i gasped, all behind me was a huge fissure and in the fissure seemed to be fire, my eyes prickled, i wanted to cry so badly, i was terrified, i turned my head back around to face everyone, not composing my face to hide my fear, my eyes met sora first, they were pained and scared, i couldnt look at him

"help me" i begged, looking to vexen

"thats the problem i dont know if i can" he said quietly, i gulped, my eyes prickled more, my hands became fists, and my head bowed forward

"why?" i asked

"because you ability reacts to your emotions" he explained, my eyes prickled more and more, and my fists clenched tighter

"riku calm down" axel said quietly

"why?" i hissed, the ground quaked and i stopped automatically and relaxed "sorry" i sighed

"hey it ok, we understand your gonna be a bit messed up for a while" axel said happily patting my shoulder

"thanks but i need some time to myself" i said whilst standing up, and before anyone could object or even ask, i ran from them, i didnt know where, but it had to be abandoned and empty, i need to vent my emotions away from the ones i care for, i kept running, just running for maybe 10 minutes before stopping, i was in the middle of nowhere, it was just dessert really, nothing, perfect, whithout even thinking i thudded to my knees, landing fists first, i screamed on the top of my lungs, the wind howled loudly, my fists clentched tighter and i punched the ground, causing a huge crack in the ground, it went on for about 3 miles before i couldnt see it anymore, i screamed again, the wind bellowed with me, and thunder and lighting followed soon after it, my eyes felt like glass they were prickled that much, water rose from the ground and swirled around me, some getting my face, acting like the tears that wouldnt fall

"RIKU!" someone yelled, pain in his voice, the water fell, the skys calmed and i screamed again, but no weather change, i still didnt care, i heard someone running to me, i knew it was vampire by the speed, they stopped behind me and fell next to me and pulled me to them, wrapping their arms around me and hugging me close, i knew it was sora, i could tell by the way he was holding me "riku please dont do this" he begged

"i cant help it sora" i sighed "im terrified" i whispered, i felt him gasp, he saw me as someone who never gets scared, and at the moment im truely terrified of what could happen

"i know riku but vexen is trying his best" sora explained, gently rubbing circles on my back, calming me, the fissure i made earlier clawed itself together again and where the water landed plants and grass began to grow and the wind became soft and gentle and the sky became clear and blue, a beautiful sight to see "see riku your ability can be good not just bad" sora said happily

"what!? how did you know?" i asked

"riku youve never liked to cause harm" he said happily, smiling brightly at me, the plants grew rapidly, rose and lillys all around us, berry bushs too, small trees too, a little oasis just for us two, our own private heaven

"but that doesnt change the fact i have no control over it" i said painfully

"but you do riku" he chuckled, i looked at him, my eyeS begging for him to explain "well if your new ability was ruled by your emotions then how come whenever i called you, you stopped atomatically?" he continued, he was right

"i guess your right there" i admitted

"see, vexen listens to his data i listen to the logic, the problem of knowing everything" sora chuckled, i laughed with him, the sky brightened, i smiled happily, maybe this could be ok, if i figure how to control this new ability then i would eventually relax a little, and maybe get back to normal "right lets try somthing" sora said cheerfully

"erm ok what you wanna try?" i asked, slightly worried

"were testing your control of this ability" he giggled happily, i mentaly died, he really was asking for a accident wasnt he?

"do you really think thats wise?" i asked cooly

"well you need to sooner or later, and dont worry bout it, i cant protect myself well enough" he said happily

"ok" i sighed in defeat, he giggled

"right lets try..." he trailed of in thought, i waited nervously, he smiled brightly "lets try water" he giggled, i rolled my eyes but nodded

"how?" i asked

"well i asked demyx and all he said was imagine it in your hands" sora said calmly, but shrugged

"ok then" i said nervously, i held my hand out infront of me, palm to the sky, i relaxed my mind and imagined water floating in the palm of my hands, i opened my eyes to see my empty hand, i closed my eyes again, and thought the same thing but instead it was a ball of water, i kept other thoughts away, i opened my eyes and in my hand was a small blue bubble, i smiled and the size grew to fit my hands, it molded itself to my hand, flowing over the edge but not falling to the ground, i turned to sora, he was smiling brightly

"see its not to hard is it?" he asked

"no not really but still will need some work" i chuckled, the blue orb wobbled to my laugh but still didnt fall to the floor, i twisted my hands and the water moved with it, like it was drawn to me by an invisable force "i wanna try somthing" i muttered, sora nodded, i looked at the orb of water and i quickly thought of fire, the orb burst and in its place a small flame burned, not hurting me, but adding warmth to me, like a blanket, i heard sora chuckle, the flame moved with his laughter, i closed my hand and the flame vanished, i re-opened it and it remained out

"ok now that was quite good for a first try" sora chuckled

"yeah it seems natural to me, like ive done it before" i said, but i didnt realise i did till it was out

"hmm thats interesting" sora muttered i decided not to ask, i clicked my fingers and at the tip a small flame apperead, i clicked them again and it vanished "cool" sora giggled, if i can learn to control this then maybe just maybe i can go back to normal!? 


	20. MY BROTHER?

this chapter is dedicated to MadWorldz for helping me past my writers block and keeping me going with this story :3

"so you gonna come back to camp?" sora asked me

"i dont know sora" i sighed, he shuffled closer to me and wrapped his arms around shoulder

"youll be fine riku" he soothed

"how can you be so sure?" i asked

"i just can riku" he smiled "so you coming?" he asked, i sighed and nodded, we both stood up, sora linked his hand with mine, we took final look at the little oasis i had created before running back to camp, i really shouldnt, its to dangerous for everyone

"hey here they come!" i heard somone yell, i smiled slightly, thats axel for you, we slowed to a walk as we entered our camp, vexen wasnt here but everyone else was

"hey" i said calmly

"chill dude" axel smiled, i smiled

"what now?" saix asked

"i dont know but i wanna stay" demyx moaned

"yeah me too" roxas agreed, zexion was nodding in agreement, even though he hasnt even been out of the camp

"i wanna stay too" i smiled, everyone looked at me in suprise "what!" i asked

"you wanna stay?" zexion asked, an eyebrow raised

"yeah why not?" i asked

"just the fact that earlier you couldnt even be near us and now you wanna stay?" zexion explained, confusion in his voice

"yeah well i guess i have a bit of control now thanks to sora" i smiled, hugging him closer to me, he smiled brightly

"really show me" axel said giddily

"ok come here" i smiled, he stood infront of me, i held my hands palm up so they were facing his face, i closed my eyes and though of a bubble of water, i heard somone gasp, i opened my eyes and a bubble of water had formed in my hands

"cool" axel smiled, i nodded and had an evil idea, i focused on the water, and thought about it squirting axel in the face, i opened my eyes, the water wobbled and shaked, i spike appearing in it, and before axel could ask the bubble of watter squirted at him, soaking his head, and hair, everyone erupted into laughter, axels normally spiky hair was now hanging over his face, his face furious, the water bubble wobbled with my laughter, axel stormed into his tent, complaining about hw hes gonna have to start from scratch again, i closed my hand and the water bubble vanished

"nice job" saix laughed

"you saw coming huh?" i asked, raising an eyebrow

"quite possiable" saix smiled, i did too

"well at least you can smile now" demyx said happily

"hmm thats true" zexion muttered

"i cant believe though that you can control all the elements" demyx whined

"aww sorry demyx if ya want ill not use water" i smiled, demyxs face lit up

"YAY!" he exclaimed happily, causing zexion to jump to the other side of the camp, clutching his chest, everyone was trying to hide there amusment

"im glad thats sorted" i smiled, trying not to laugh, zexion glared at me "what!" i asked and he stopped and carfully went and sat beside demyx again

"sorry zexy" demyx smiled

"its ok" zexion smiled, demyx was the only one who could make zexion smile, it was nice to see the boy smile

"erm excuse me" someone said loudly, we all turned to the sorce of the voice to see a man stood there, his hair was blonde and spiked, kinda like soras, he was about my hight, with a pair of calm blue eyes

"who are you?" i asked, raising an eyebrow to this boy

"well i saw your fight out there and i recognized somone" the boy said calmly

"ok then first whats your name?" i asked

"cloud" cloud said calmly, i was trying to figure out what cloud was

"and who did you recognize?" i asked

"sora" i said calmly, pointing bang on him, i stiffened slightly

"erm ok how do you know me?" sora asked, clouds gaze fell for a moment before looking back up

"well im your brother" he said quitely, sora stiffened, his eyes wide with shock

"what!" sora asked

"your mom was called alice wasnt she?" cloud asked

"yes" sora said quitely

"well before she had you, she had me, but..."cloud trailed of slightly

"but what?" sora asked curiously, i stiffened, sora looked to me "what!" sora asked me

"hes a vampire" i said calmly, soras eyes shot to cloud

"are you?" sora asked

"yes i was kidnapped by a vampire, he erased my moms memory of me, he brought me up and once i was a good age he changed me, i stayed with him for a few months, that was before i found out about you, i ran and left him behind to try to find you" cloud explained, a heavy sigh towards the end

"oh" was all sora said, his eyes were pickled, like he wanted to cry, suddenly a imaged popped into my head

'hes not lying' it said, i glanced to saix and he nodded, i blasted the same image into soras head, he glanced to me and i nodded, he smiled and let my hand go, he carfully walked over to cloud

"so your my big brother?" sora asked, cloud nodded, his own eyes prickled, sora smiled and hugged him, cloud hugging him back, i smiled, so sora wouldnt lose all his family, he had his big brother cloud "cool i have a big brother" sora smiled and he pulled out the hug, cloud chuckled and ruffled his hair

"yep you do" cloud smiled "you gonna introduce me?" he asked

"oh yeah" sora smiled

"right the one with the long blue hair is saix, the two on the floor over there are zexion and demyx, the blonde over there is roxas, axels in the tent and the silver haired one is riku" sora explained happily

"nice to meet you" cloud smiled

"you too" saix smiled, zexion nodded

"cool" demyx smiled

"yeah" roxas smiled, i smiled

"CLOUD?" a female yelled, cloud turned to face a girl with long black hair, he hugged her happily before kissing her lips, ahh his mate "who are all these?" she asked curiously

"well the little brunette is my brother sora" cloud smiled, the girl squealed before launching herself at sora, bringing him into a crushing hug

"oh my god we never thought wed find you" she said happily, sora was laughing slightly

"nice to know but who are you?" sora asked, she pulled out the hug

"oh how rude of me im tifa, clouds mate" she smiled

"i gathered you were his mate" sora smiled, she giggled before skipping to his side, he wrapped his arm around her, she smiled brightly

"so which is your mate?" tifa asked, looking at sora

"that would be me" i smiled happily

"oh cool your the one who kicked that pink haired guys arse yeah?" she asked

"yeah that was me" i laughed, sora chuckled slightly

"can we ask what it was about?" tifa asked curiously

"sure basically, he believed he was my mate, and a few years ago he killed my sister infront of me, i nearly killed him, he came back and threatened sora, i snapped and now i can control the elements" i explained

"oh i see so that was marluxia" she nodded

"you heard of him?" i asked

"who hasnt, that would make you riku correct?" she asked

"yeah" i said slightly confused

"its just that the story of you and him goes around everywhere" she explained

"damn gossips" i chuckled, tifa and cloud smiled, i walked over to sora and wrapped my arms around him

"well my hairs sorted" axel smiled, he stopped dead when he saw the 2 new people "who are they?" he asked

"oh the blonde is soras brother cloud and the girl is tifa clouds mate" i explained

"oh well hey im axel got it memorized?" he smiled, cloud and tifa exchanged a look but said nothing

"erm yeah axel nice to meet you" cloud smiled calmly

"yeah hi axel" tifa giggled, axel took a step back, he hated hyper girls

"riku can i talk to you a second?" sora asked, i nodded and he dragged me away

"so whats up?" i asked

"can they stay with us?" sora asked, avoidin my gaze

"course they seem cool enough" i smiled, soras head snapped up, his eyes locking with mine, they were sparkling

"thanks riku" he smiled before kissing me gently on my lips

"no fair" i whinned "i wasnt done yet" i moaned, sora smiled as he kissed me again, deeply this time though "much better" i smiled

"come on" sora smiled, we walked back to camp, everyone was sat on the floor in a circle, damn like being back in primary school "were back" sora smiled, clouds head turned and he smiled "hey cloud you and tifa wanna live with me and riku?" sora asked

"what!" cloud and tifa said clearly shocked

"well riku like kinda ownes a huge mansion and its ok if you wanna stay with us" sora explained

"we dont wanna be any trouble" tifa said calmly

"you wont trust me, saix lives there to, axel and roxas practically never leave, and me and sora are just a bit crazy so youll be fine" i smiled, cloud and tifa smiled and nodded

"sure then, weve been living on the road for so long now would be nice to settle down" cloud smiled

"cool" i smiled, sora nodded and we joined the circle

"so are we stayin here for a bit?" axel asked

"yeah were stayin" i smiled

"done then were stayin" saix smiled

"hmmm should be fun" roxas smiled

"hmm now that everyone knows were vampires anyway" sora smiled

"true that will make it funner though" axel smiled evily

"well then lets go" i smiled, standing up, everyone else stood up to, this would be intresting 


	21. MSI And Sora Snaps

i linked my hand with soras, he smiled brightly at me, cloud was smiling at his little brother, so was tifa, they were really nice people actually

"lets go axel" roxas chuckled, axel smiled and they both ran of, at a human speed

"come on zexy have a bit of fun" demyx begged, zexion sighed and smiled

"ok come on the" zexion smiled, they ran of, at vampire speed, they werent bothered by the attention

"well shall we 4 go?" i asked, sora, cloud and tifa nodded and we casually walked into the beach bash, it looked ok now, a couple of broken down stalls, the lake was slightly empty but not badly, everyone was by that stage, a band were setting up, i dont know who, i might when i hear there music

"come on tifa lets go on some rides" cloud smiled

"race ya" she giggled and they set of at a fairly human speed

"your brothers seems ok" i smiled

"he does, im still slightly shocked actually" sora smiled, we were still walking, people moving out our way, fear in there eyes, there hearts beating quickly, i smirked slightly, i saw that sora was to "there hearts are quite funny" he chuckled

"hmmm its seems i really did a good job" i smiled

"so what do you wanna do?" sora asked curiously, i stopped walking for a brief moment

"any rides you wanna go on?" i asked, raising a eyebrow, he got my point

"the rocking rollercoaster" sora smiled, i nodded and we headed towards the rollercoaster, again everone moved out our way, noone saw as human anymore, and as humans themselfs we scared them hugely, i was waiting for another smart arse to try somthing on me, we reached the rollercoaster, the line vanished once we were close, we both shrugged and entered the ride, we took the front seats, humans slowly entered the ride, the bars came down, as like like time the humans hearts increased

"ready?" i asked, he looked at me and smiled brightly, everyone screamed, including sora, i smiled and linked hands with him, i quickly saw his smile before heading down the first drop, everyone screaming and laughing, sora was grinning, it was like this all through the ride, 8 drops, 3 loops and 2 twists, me and sora seemed to be the only happy ones, everyone else seemed scared, it not like the roller coaster is gonna fall apart whilst where on it? the ride pulled to a sudden stop and the bars raised, all the humans rushed of, me and sora just laughed and jumped out the ride, and walked out the exit "come on lets sit on the pier" i smiled

"yeah" sora smiled, i wrapped my arm around his shoulder and his went around my waist, i could hear the humans muttering as we walked, mostly fear, but occasionaly snide remarks, i chose to ignore them but sora was stiffening slowly, i could feel his muscles balling into springs like he was getting ready to pounce, i felt his chest vibrate as he swallowed a snarl

"you ok sora?" i asked, too low for humans to hear

"im bored of people thinking im a human" he growled

"really?" i asked

"yeah there saying how can that human be so close to one of those murderous things" sora grumbled

"well snarl if you want i dont mind" i smiled, he smiled back

"i might do actually if they dont shut the fuck up" sora growled, yep hes pissed, hes swearing now

"come on " i chuckled, his body relaxed and he chuckled to

"coming from" he smiled

"hey i know im a pottymouth" i smiled as we walked onto the pier, on the stage was a new band, 2 boys and 2 girls, we sat on the pier, took our shoes of and our toes dipped into the water, most people would of found it could, it felt warm to me

"its warm" sora smiled

"only to us" i smiled, the group were getting ready on stage, one of the boys stood infront of the mic

"HELLO PEOPLE!" he yelled into the mic, everyone cheered "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" he asked, everyone cheered yes "WERE MINDLESS SELF INDULGENCE" he yelled, oh i like these alot, everyone began cheering certain song "ARE YOU READY TO SHUT ME UP!" he yelled and everyone cheered as the music began

"these are good" i smiled, sora nodded and we listened to shut me up by mindless self indulgence

'the bass,  
the rock,  
the mic,  
the treble,  
i like my coffe black,  
just like my metal,  
the bass,  
the rock,  
the mic,  
the treble,  
i like my coffe black,  
just like my metal cause,  
i cant wait for you to knock me up,  
in a minute,  
minute,  
in a fuckin minute,  
i cant wait for you to knock me up in a minute,  
minute,  
in a second!

i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
and make me hip like badass,  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
shut it up!  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
and make me hip like badass,  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
shut it up!

lalala oooh lalala oooh lalala oooh

the bass,  
the rock,  
the mic,  
the treble,  
i like my coffe black,  
just like my metal,  
the bass,  
the rock,  
the mic,  
the treble,  
i like my coffe black,  
just like my metal cause,  
i like my coffe black,  
just like my metal cause,  
i cant wait for you to knock me up,  
in a minute,  
minute,  
in a fuckin minute,  
i cant wait for you to knock me up in a minute,  
minute,  
in a second!

i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
and make me hip like badass,  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
shut it up!  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
and make me hip like badass,  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
shut it up!

i dont find it funny right now(right now),  
just want my ma-ma-ma money right now (now),  
im on my way to the party right now(right now),  
i dont find it funny right now(right now),  
just want my ma-ma-ma money right now (now),  
im on my way to the party right now(right now),  
because the break,  
the break,  
the break!

i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
and make me hip like badass,  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
shut it up!  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
and make me hip like badass,  
i cant wait for you to shut me up,  
shut! it! up!'

everone was cheering loudly, and clapping madly, m.s.l were smiling and waving at the crowd as they walked of and onto the pier

"they were good huh" i smiled

"bloody awesome" he smiled and shuffled closer to me, a devilish idea popped into my head, i smiled brightly "dont you dare riku" sora chuckled

"what!" i asked playing innocent

"dont you dare push me in" sora smiled

"can you read minds now?" i asked

"no i cant but i know you well" sora smiled

"i guess you do" i smiled, he smiled, a sly glint in his eyes

"have fun" sora whispered

"huh?" i asked, he laughed and the next thing i know im in the water "oh no you dont" i smiled as i grabbed his feet and pulled him in

"hey no fair" sora moaned, his hair lost its spikiness and was sticking to his head, i chuckled slightly and began to swim

"you shouldnt of push me then" i smirked devilishly

"well you had it coming when you thoght of it" sora smiled

"i guess well never mind huh" i smiled, sora smiled and swam closer to me, his arms wrapping around my waist

"this is quite nice" sora smiled shyly

"it is huh, in a lake under the moonlight" i sighed happily, pulling sora closer to me, i brushed his soggy hair out his gorgeous face, his blue eyes locked with my green one

"love you" he whispered

"love you too sora" i smiled as i pressed my lips to his

"WHOA!" everyone gasped, me and sora pulled apart and followed everyones gaze, up in the sky, bang above us the stars were shining brighter than anywhere else, and anything, they looked like they could be grabbed there light was so strong

"is this you?" sora asked

"i havent a clue" i smiled "but to be honest i dont care" i smiled

"me either" sora smiled as he hugged me, the stars shone brighter now, so it is me "see its you" sora whispered

"i guess you right" i smiled, i looked down at sora, his eyes were locked to the stars, his eyes held the reflection, it brightened his face and made his eyes shine, i made a mental picture of his beauty for a later date, he locked his eyes with mine and smiled, pressing his lips to mine, i was aware of the light getting brighter, i pulled away, and we both looked up, the sky was diming slowly, and all the humans had began to wander the beach bash for things to do, away from us vampires "come on lets get out" i smiled, sora nodded and we both jumped out the water, landing on our feet

"man being a vampire is so much easier" sora smiled

"i guessed" i laughed "ive been one ages life is much better this way" i smiled

"yeah it is" sora smiled, my arm wrapped around his shoulders and his went around my waist and we walked of the pier, again once we were in with the humans there hearts began to quicken, i loved the sound, reminded me of humming birds, sora was stiffening again

"why dont you tell them your not human, or even show them" i smiled, sora looked at me, shocked for a moment but that was replaced by a dark look

"i like that" sora smirked darkly

"see being a vampire is awesome" i smiled, we continued to walk i was listening to now, for these comments

"how can that human stand to be so close to somthing so monterous?"

"disgraceful"

"fuckin crazy person"

i was begining to coil myself, i kept my cool though, i felt soras chest vibrating slowly as he continued to hiss long and low, he wasnt far from snapping himself

"he must be the vampires sex toy or summit?" a female human muttered to a friend, the friend laughed, i felt sora growl, as he turned on those 2 humans, they were both girls, both up there own arses cos they think there super pretty and better than anyone

"insted of muttering thing say them loud enough for me to hear so i can bite your heads of" sora growled, literally, bearing his teeth at them

"ooo the humans upset, you gonna set you vampire on us?" one of the girls giggled, i smiled darkly at them, bearing my teeth at them

"why would i need to?" sora asked "when i can do it myself" sora growled darkly, the girls hearts sped up slightly, but not enough for them to be scared, i could smell the cockyness on them

"what you gonna do ankle biter?" the second girl giggled, sora hissed loudly, and the girls stopped laughing, soras eyes had tinted red slightly, his hands in claws

"call me ankle biter again" sora snarled, literally, i was watching carfully, i was aware that all the vampire were close, keeping watch, and secretly enjoying it, every young vampire has to vent there anger somhow, i remember mine easily...marluxia, the girls gulped slighlty "still sure im human?" sora asked darkly, holding his claw like hand infront of there faces, they whimmpered slightly and he pulled his hand back, he hissed at them and they ran of screaming, i wrapped my arm around sora and lead him away "that was fun" sora smiled

"see tormenting humans can be fun" i smiled, he was completely calm again, we headed back to camp, to find xigbar lying on the floor "hey xiggy" i smiled, he sat up and smiled

"hey dude how you feeling?" he asked

"better you just missed sora scare the living shit out of 2 humans" i smiled, sora burried his head in my chest

"good on ya mate somtimes it has to be done" xigbar smiled, sora faced xigbar with a smile on his face

"i enjoyed it" sora smiled, me and xigbar smiled "im gonna go 'sleep'" sora smiled

"me too see ya later xiggy" i smiled

"see ya" he smiled, me and sora walked into our tent, i had forgotten about the huge dragon and monkey toys, sora smiled and rested his head on the dragons back, i did the same, quite comfy, i wrapped my arm around sora and pulled him closer, he sighed happily, i kissed his forhead

"love you" i whispered

"love you more" sora smiled

"i highly doubt it" i smiled before closing my body down and going to 'sleep'

might leave it here? should i or shouldnt i?  



	22. 80 Years Later

80 YEARS LATER

i opened my eyes from my 'sleep' the light blinding me slightly, i smiled looked down to see sora still 'sleeping' cutely on my chest, i ran my hand through his hair, a soft smile creeped onto soras lips as his eyes opened, he yawned, showing his fangs and smiled at me

"morning riku" sora smiled, i chuckled and kissed his forhead

"morning sora" i smiled before kissing my mate deeply, he responded happily

"come on lets go have breakfast" sora smirked, i chuckled, me and sora have got less picky now, we just feed when we need to, or occasionally when we want to, like today

"ok" i chuckled before climbing out of bed and slinging some cloths on, i ended up in a black tank top with a zip down the middle with some blue, baggy jeans, sora was wearing a blue top with some black jeans, he smiled happily at me before linking his hand with mine, we both headed downstairs to hear all the noise of everyone that lived in our manison, which is now cloud, tifa, axel, roxas, saix, demyx, zexion xemnas and xigbar, and ofcourse me and sora

"morning everyone" i chuckled, the livingroom was packed

"hey" everyone said in sync, me and sora chuckled

"were going hunting try not to destroy the house" i smirked

"we didnt destroy it that bad" axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"if we come back and its a mess ill personally go evil on your ass understand?" sora said darkly, he had total control over his ablility too, everyone nodded, cloud and tifa just smiled, i chuckled and dragged my mate out the house before he changed into something to prove his point, i pulled sora against me once we were outside the house

"trying to scare our friends to death" i purred against my mates neck before running my fangs along his neck, sora arched his back and sighed happily

"just a warning" he sighed happily, i pulled back and kissed him deeply on the lips, he responded happily to my kiss, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer, i pulled back and smiled at my mate, i held my hand infront of him, he gave me a confussed look, i smiled as a rose slowly grew from the palm of my hand, sora smiled and watched in awe as the rose grew, once it was done i handed it to sora, i could tell by the look in his eyes that he would of blushed if he could "thankyou" sora smiled, i smiled back, i had gained total control over my second ability now, only took 75 long years to do, but its done now and ive never been happier, both of us have never been happier, i linked my hand with soras and we walked towards the town, people had figured out what we were, that and me and sora had snapped at a few of them, including the newist vampire luxord, we figured it was about time we changed him, hes been a vampire for about 60 years now, and has actually never been happier, this towns has a few vampires now, larxenes is still here, but knows not to mess with me or my group

"what do you feel like?" i asked curiously

"hmmm i feel like having a bit of drunk" sora smiled, i chuckled, sora likes his drunks, thinks there blood has a better taste to it, i dont mind any really

"you like your drunks dont ya?" i chuckled, sora smiled brightly

"indeed i do" sora chuckled, i unlinked my hand from his and slung my arm over his shoulder, sora leaned against me slightly as we came into the town, the hearts of all the humans increasing, thinking they were g oing to be our next meal, as we only come to town for food, and the humans know this "i love the way there hearts hum" sora chuckled

"its a nice sound to hear isnt it" i smiled, as i glanced at some of the humans, causing there hearts to beat even quicker, but there are the few humans who happily give themselfs to us, not that any of us mind "maybe we wont have to hunt much today" i chuckled, sora did to

"the ones who just give themself up are the best i think" sora purred darkly, i nodded as we headed deeper into the town, enjoying the sounds of the humans heartbeats, so much like hummingbirds, my eyes noticed 4 girls stood on the corner of the next street, they smiled at us and winked, me and sora chuckled and headed over to them

"hello boys" one of the girls purred, she had dirty blonde hair, she wore blue jeans and a top, same as the other 3, one was bleach blonde, one was black and the final had a kind of green colour, there neck full exposed to us, i felt soras body coil, same as my own "hungry?" the blonde purred, tilting her head, allowing clear access to her neck

"yeah hungry" the black haired girl purred to sora, sora released me and grabbed the black haired girl before biting into her neck, she gasped but didnt scream, i smirked and did the same to the dirty blonde, she gasped as my teeth peirced her flesh, i felt her warm blood flow into my mouth and i drained her quickly, i licked the wound and gently picked her up bridal style, sora did the same seconds later

"want dessert?" the bleach blonde purred, running her hand over her neck, i was ok but if sora wanted more he can happily, and he knows this, sora smirked

"follow us ladies" sora purred, i chuckled at my mate, who smiled, his teeth tinted red slightly, we walked out the town and into the graveyard, there were alway ready dug graves, me and sora placed the already dead girls in the graves before turning to the last, they were both drunk like the last 2 but oh well, i pulled the green haired on to me and drank from her, she gasped before going limp in my arms, i gently placed her in the grave, sora doing the same, he turned to me and smiled before kissing me, i could taste the blood on his lips, he knew this turned me on badly

"tease" i said as i pulled away, sora smiled devilishly at me, i chuckled and licked the blood of my lips

"youd miss me if i was different" sora purred, since sora had become a vampire his confidence had shot up and he had become a very evil and sexy tease towards me, not to mention quite horny, i pulled him against me and kissed him deeply, sora arms wound around my neck as he pushed himself against me, i ran my tounge along his lips and he opened willingly, i could still taste the blood in his mouth, i pulled back sharply "what is it?" sora asked, eyes worried, i dont usually pull out like that, i scanned the aera searching for were that vile smell came from, i stood infront of sora as i saw it advance on us, it was a werewolf, it was maybe 7 foot in hight, it walked on all fours, it had shaggy brown fur and black eyes, i growled in warning to the werewolf, who stopped in its track and growled back, baring its teeth at me

"kairi?" sora muttered, the werewolf turned to look at sora and glared murder at him, so it was kairi, sora snarled and walked beside me "what are you doing?" sora demanded furiously, the wolf snarled furiously, eyes locked with mine, i hissed at kairi, i felt sora coil, same as myself, the wolf backed into the darkness, me and sora stayed coil until kairi showed herself again, she wore some shorts and a pink top, her eyes furious, she hadnt aged one day, but me and sora hadnt either

"what do you want kairi?" i growled

"i want you head on a platter" kairi spat

"over my dead body" sora snarled furiously, kairi glared furiously at sora

"dont invole yourself sora, you should of never been turned into that thing you are now" kairi spat, i hissed furiously at her

"watch your mouth kairi or youll regret it" sora snarled

"i said dont involve yourself" kairi snapped, sora glanced at me, i nodded, i locked my eyes on kairi and soon enough behind her vines began to appear, the wrapped around her wrists and ankles, kairi hissed as i made thorns appear on them, they sliced into her skin, kairi glared at me, knowing full well it was me who was doing it, i suppose the smug/dark smile on my lips didnt help hide that secret

"leave now kairi or ill kill you myself" sora snapped murderously

"not til hes dead" kairi spat at sora, i tightened the vines, kairi hissed

"fuck you then bitch" sora snarled before transforming into a very large, very pissed looking werewolf, his fur was chocolate brown and his eyes were bright red, his cainies were elongated like his fangs, kairi looked scared now "i warned you" sora barked furiously, kairi glared at me, sora pounced at her and i heard her heart die, i just watched as sora pulled her apart, it was quite amusing really, he picked up her magled corpse and threw it with the others, the ground filled itself it as i told it to and sora returned to vampire again, he smiled at me

"your evil" i chuckled, sora just smiled

"i know but it needed to be done" sora chuckled, i linked my hand with his and we ran home, coming to a human pace walk as we enterd my garden, tifa and cloud were sat under a tree, just talking by the looks of it, demyx and zexion were sat on the wall, zexion was smiling as demyx played, they had given up on the animal diet and now ate like the rest of us, and are glad to actually, xigbar was just floating in the sky, being an idiot, and everyone else appeared to be inside, me and sora chuckled and went inside, axel and roxas were playing video games again, something about some boy whos chosen to save the world using a giant key, i dont know, i have payed attention, saix was sat reading a book, one that made me laugh so much, it was by a human comidian called frankie boyle, the book itselfs is called 'my shit life so far' i couldnt make it through one page without laughing its so funny, it seemed saix agreed with me as he was chuckling to himself

"its a good book aint it?" i chuckled, saix nodded happily before laughing again, me and sora rolled our eyes, i pulled sora upstairs and into our room, i pulled sora against me, he smirked and gently grinded his hips against mine "i think you need to be punished for earlier" i purred as i ran my fangs along soras neck, he sighed happily and arched his back

"then punish me" sora challanged darkly, and punish him i shall 


End file.
